That Fateful Summer
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: Mostly about Rose and Emmett, but Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper are in it too. AU All HUMAN! Loosely, Based on a personal Experience.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! Let me just state that if you think I am Stephenie Meyer and own Twilight you need to see your optometrist (eye doctor) for new prescription on your glasses. If you don't have glasses you need some. **I do NOT own ****Twilight**.

I am taking time off from my YEAR 2: Second Generation Harry Potter series. To write and hopefully update this story weekly. I don't think this will be a series, but at this point in time I can't say for sure. Anyway enjoy! **R&R!** I have a no-update policy if you people don't review! It takes like 2 seconds.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Why? _Was Rosalie's 1st thought as they pulled up to the camping area. _Why did my Father suddenly decide that we all needed more family time?_

Rosalie, her parents, and her cousin Jasper, climbed out of the car and looked around.

There wasn't much to see. A few picinic tables, a couple of camping spots, and two rusting swings. There were tall trees, possibly cotton trees, surrounding it all.

Her dad took a big breath and said, "Wasn't this worth the road trip kids? I mean sure, Utah may be a long way from Forks, but look at the beauty of nature." He spread his arms wide and inhaled again.

Jasper and her dad began unpacking the trunk of the car.

"Here Rose, this one's yours." Jasper handed her a small red tent bag.

She looked around at her family like they were crazy.

When she dropped the bag and didn't move, her Father looked at her.

"Something wrong sweetheart?"

"We're sleeping in TENTS?!"

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, cabins or trailers, or something!"

Her Father shook his head. "Nope, tents." He smiled. "Choose a spot and start setting up I'll be there as soon as I have our's set up."

Rosalie was utterly confused. _How do you set up a tent?_

They'd been there about a half hour when Jasper had finished his tent.

An elderly woman on a golf-cart loaded with cleaning supplies came around, she saw them and went to talk to Rosalie's Father.

"How many tents have you got there?" She questioned, her hair sticking out and looking like an afro.

"Three, one for my wife and me, one for my daughter, and one for my nephew."

"Can't be done, only two tents allowed." She shook her head.

He looked confused so the woman repeated herself.

"Ok…thanks."

The woman got back on her golf-cart and drove away muttering, "It is in the rules…"

"JASPER!"

Jasper hurried over to his uncle with a questioning gaze.

"Apparently we're only allowed to set up two tents, so would you mind giving Rose your tent?"

"I don't mind, I'll sleep outside unless it rains, then I'll sleep in the car."

"Good." He clapped Jasper on the back and went back to setting up the tent.

"Here, Rose. You can use my tent."

"Where are you sleeping?" She asked as Jasper spread a sleeping bag out on the ground.

"Right here." He said gesturing towards the sleeping back.

Rosalie shrugged and stepped inside the tent. It was small for being a two-man tent, in fact Rosalie had to crouch until she was squatting. _I thought this was a two-man tent…it feels like a tent for one small child. _It was a VERY small tent…suddenly Rose couldn't breath. She'd never told anybody but she was claustrophobic, and this was a very small space.

Turning around Rose fiddled with the tent's door flap. With a burst of energy Rose flew out of the tent and far from it's vicinity.

"What's wrong?" asked her dad.

"Can't I sleep outside?"

Shock crossed her father's face but he slowly nodded. "If you want…"

Rosalie grabbed her sleeping bag and unrolled it on the grass. Then she took her suitcase and tossed it back into the car.

"Jasper!" Rosalie shouted coming up behind him where he had buised himself with chopping wood for the fire.

He jumped causing him to drop the axe to the ground. Then quietly, whispering it, Jasper asked, "What Rose?" His voice was very weak. He turned around to face his cousin.

"You're sleeping in the tent." With that said she turned around and walked towards her dad.

Jasper stood shaking his head for a minute while his heart restarted, then turned, picked up the axe and continued cutting logs.

"Dad, I'm going for a walk." Rose took off running through the other mostly empty campsites.

"Ok, Honey." When he looked up Rose was already out of site. Her father shrugged and went back to blowing up an air mattress.

* * *

Rose walked in a straight line until she came to a small shack marked, "bathroom."

The place was in shamble so Rose decided she didn't want to know tha the place looked like on the inside, until she absolutely had to.

Glancing around she saw a small house with a sign that said, "Office."

Then Rose heard a beautiful sound. She had heard it before of course, but something always drew her to it.

She had always enjoyed playing in the small rivers leading to beaches of La Push.

She pushed her way through a few bushes and stepped onto a rock that overlooked…the river.

It was very shallow. In fact in some places, the stones were dry. The sun shining on it was beautiful, as the water glimmered, rushing on its way.

The magical moment lasted only so long before Rosalie discovered another thing that went hand in hand with rivers, ponds, lakes, and any other body of water, Bugs!

"Oh my GOSH! EW! Get away!" She stumbled back through the bushes and found her way back to camp.

When she got there dinner was being made.

Checking her watch she saw that it was only 3:30 in the afternoon.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked her mom.

"Well, making dinner. Why?"

Rosalie watched her mom put some raw chicken tenders into a big dutch oven and then pull out several glass bottles of rootbeer.

"Well…it's only 3:30, dinner is never until 6, usually."

"Yes, but when you're camping and you're cooking your food over coals you hasve to start hours before."

Her father grabbed a pair of tongs and grabbed some small black bricks that seemed to slowly be turning white in the fire pit.

Rosalie turned to Jasper so he could help her explain to her parents how absurd this was, but then she saw Jasper cutting carrots, peeling potatoes, cutting the potatoes, and opening a can of cream of chicken soup. He poured all the ingredients into a dutch oven, mixed them around and said, "Ok, the veggies are ready."

Her father walked over grabbed the handle and then hobbled it over to the firepit. He set it on some of the coals and loaded other coals on top of the dutch oven lid with the tongs.

"Jasper, prepare some more coals."

Jasper nodded and set about his task.

Rosalie turned around to get a bottle of rootbeer. Her jaw dropped however to see all the bottles empty.

"What happened to the rootbeer?" She asked her mother.

"Oh, it's in with the chicken. The chicken has to marinate." He mother said hefting the lid onto the dutch oven. Then she called her husband over, who carried it over to some coals and set some on the lid. "Now to make my peach cobbler."

Rosalie gave an exasperated sigh, grabbed her mp3 and sat down in a camping chair, set up around the fire pit.

She jammed the earphones in turned it on and played some mellow music so she could drft off to sleep, she liked naps.

Had she stayed awake a few minutes longer, she might've see a red truck pull into a camping spot near the river.

* * *

Like I said, if you want more R&R! I really would like to know what you like. Also if you want to know more about this story please go to my profile and click the link at the top.

This is my blog/anything else I need for my stories. This story is based on a personal experience, but only some of it is fact. What is fact (and happened to yours truly?) and what is fiction. Visit that site to find out! :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: IDONOTOWNTWILIGHT! (can you read that, translation, I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight!)

Here is the second Chapter, let me know what you think, and ENJOY!

* * *

After a two hour nap, Jasper shook Rosalie awake.

"Dinner's almost ready, and your Dad wants you to set the table."

Rosalie nodded her head stretched and opened the trunk of the car. She dug through some boxes and pulled out some paper plates, plastic bowls, and a set plastic silverware.

She slowly turned to face her parents. "Paper and plastic?"

"Well, they are more practical," her mother answered, "disposable."

Rose heaved a frustrated sigh and set the plates, bowls, and utensils on the cheap table cloth that had been thrown over the wooden table.

The coals on the dutch oven had all but disintegrated into little piles of dust, as Jasper and her father lifted the dutch ovens off the coals with a pair of tongs, then they removed the lids and her mother got some serving spoons, as well as a smaller pair of tongs.

Everyone grabbed a plate and Rosalie, at the head of the line for food, kneeled down to get some of the vegetable concoction Jasper had made earlier.

Although she would never admit it out loud, it smelled delicious. She scooped herself some out and moved to the next oven.

This time instead of a serving spoon there was a pair of tongs. She dipped them into the root beer and pulled out a chicken tender. It smelled of root beer but didn't look all that bad. It looked, juicy, smooth and tender.

The 3rd dutch oven still had it's lid on so Rosalie moved to take it off.

"Honey the peach cobbler isn't quite done. That's what the bowls are for." Her mother told her before she could get the lid off.

Rosalie shrugged and went to sit at the table.

Jasper set his plate down next to her and walked over to the cooler, then pulled out four bottles of root beer.

"I thought you said these were gone…" Rose told her mother, inquiringly.

"The ones for the chicken were, the ones for dinner weren't." She replied smiling.

Everyone grabbed their forks and knives and Rosalie stabbed some of the steaming hot veggies. She tasted it and her eyes closed savoring the taste. "MMM!"

Beside her Jasper chuckled. "Good?"

She shrugged and turned to the chicken. She cut a small piece off and ate it.

_Hmm…warm, moist, kind of sweet…all in all, not bad._

Dinner continued and by the time most of the food was gone the peach cobbler was ready.

Everyone grabbed a bowl.

Rosalie doubted she could eat much more, she was stuffed, but she would try some.

She delved into the oven with the serving spoon and dished it into her bowl.

Then grabbed a clean fork and sat down taking a bite.

"Oh my gosh…this is delicious!"

"Thanks Rose, I'll take that as a compliment." Her mother told her.

"Rosalie just nodded.

After devouring one bowl Rosalie went back for another.

"I'm going to need a long jog tomorrow to get rid of all these calories."

"You could stop eating." Jasper pointed out.

"Are you crazy?" She gave him a look and went back to finishing her cobbler.

"All right, time to clean up. Grab those sponges," Rosalie's father said to his wife, "and honey, hold those garbage bags open."

Rosalie went to hold the bags and everyone else set about the task of cleaning up.

They dumped the leftover food into the bag, (but not before Rose grabbed one more bowl of Peach Cobbler, just in case).

Then they ran some water from the spigot into the ovens and they set to work scrubbing them out.

Once that was done, they dried them and put them away.

Rosalie walked past her father and turned on their lantern.

Her father got a fire going and Rosalie excused herself to get into her pajamas.

They were a pair of shorts, pink with a black heart and silver wings on the butt. The word, "angel," printed in the heart. The top was the same shade of light pink with black lace on the straps. The same "angel" logo was printed below the collar.

Then she grabbed her pink micro plush blanket and told everyone to stay out of Jasper's tent.

She took a deep breath before entering and was changed and out of the tent in a snap.

She let out a sigh of relief and, wrapping her blanket around her sat curled up in her camping chair around the fire.

She stared at the stars in the sky until 12:30 am when her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke to the sun's first rays shining her face.

"How did my sleeping bag get on top of me?" She wondered aloud, slurring her words a bit.

"I didn't want you to be cold." Was Jasper's guilty reply.

Rosalie scrambled out her coccoon and shoved the blankets in the tent.

Jasper was sitting on the already sun warmed wooden bench, eating some _Colossal Berry Captain Crunch_.

Rosalie poured herself some.

"Your parents aren't up yet," he said, gesturing towards their tent.

"You always were a morning person," she grumbled, "what time is it?"

Jasper, fully dressed, pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "It's 6:30."

_Geez, the sun likes to rise early here…_Rose groaned and they finished their cereal.

Then once again Rosalie dove into the tent and out again, this time in her short black shorts and white cami that she wore when she went jogging.

She pushed her heel down in her shoe tapped the toe.

"All right, I'm going for a jog."

Jasper just nodded and grabbed a book he was reading, taking a bite out of a ripe juicy apple.

Rosalie took off down the crude dirt road.

There was a minor chill in the air.

On the way here Rosalie had missed her morning jogs. Instead she had been stuck in a car all day, except for an hour or so when they stopped for dinner. Breakfast had become obsolete, and lunch had been fast food drive-through.

As she jogged her hair dragged out behind her and the sun peeked over the foothills, shining onto her hair.

She closed her eyes loving the familiar feeling.

* * *

**Emmett's PoV**

I had just rolled off the air mattress, forgetting for a moment that it was in the back of Bella's truck, before hitting the hard metal with a bang. Alice was already up and out of the tent.

"Bella, come on. Get out of that tent." Alice called, "You look fine."

"NO I DON'T ALICE!"

Bella walked out in a bathrobe pulled tight around her, and socks and tennis shoes on her feet.

"How could I ever have let you pack my suitcase?"

"Because you can't say no to my puppy dog face." Was Alice's reply. "No come on, take off the bathrobe."

Bella grimace but took it off anyway, tossing it back into the 4-man tent she and Alice were sharing.

It was a 4-man tent because of Alice's many, many, many suitcases. 5 big suitcases to be exact.

_Flashback_

_**Edward's PoV**_

"_Alice, where are you going to put all of those if Emmett is sleeping in the back of the truck?"_

"_In our tent." Was the curt reply._

"_You think a 2-man tent will fit 2 people __and__ 5 suitcases? Your crazy."_

"_Who said anything about a 2-man tent, or brother of mine? I bought a 4-man tent."_

_Emmett's booming laugh started behind me and we all couldn't help but join in. Then Emmett and I finished loading up the truck and we all piled in. _

_Me and Bella rode in the back, and hid under a tarp to avoid being seen, as this was illegal and we really didn't want Charlie to know._

_Alice and Emmetf sat up front bellowing the songs on the radio, with the windows down._

_Luckily Evanston, Wyoming wasn't too far from Coleville, Utah._

_End of Flashback_

**Edward's PoV** (still)

Leaning against the table, my jaw dropped. Bella looked gorgeous.

She saw me looking and blushed.

Alice had dressed Bella in a short pair of cut off jeans to show off her long legs. And a light pink lace cami with a cropped denim jacket over it.

Apparently, Alice had also taken the luxury of makeup in her suitcases. For Bella had a bit of Mascara on.

Bella was still blushing as I walked over to her.

"I am never letting Alice pack my suitcase, ever again. Most of the outfits in there are like this."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful."

Her face turned another shade of Scarlet.

And I chuckled a bit more.

Alice walked over to us and told Bella, "Oh, and don't worry the mascara is water proof against, tears, rivers and pools. It's been tested, it really works."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thanks Alice," the sarcasm heavy in her voice. Emmett started laughing and his laughter was contagious.

**Emmett's PoV**

I was laughing at the exchange, when I saw someone fly by the campsite and down the road.

I caught a glimpse of Golden hair before it disappeared down towards the river.

"Did you guys see that?" I asked.

* * *

So how do you guys like the story so far? Let me know, I really don't know if it's any good.

If you guys couldn't tell Edward and Bella, are already going out, and Alice and Edward and siblings. Emmett and Bella, are siblings but I don't think that will have much of an impact on the story. At least not as far as I know...yet.

Anyway's Rosalie's pajama outfit really exists, at least the top does. So if you want to see it, visit my profile and click the link to my blog and other stuff at the top of the page.

Please R&R, let me know what you would like to see more of and stuff like that. Thanks! If you guys want the 3rd chapter, either REVIEW or ADD AS A FAVORITE STORY/ALERTS! Anything like that will work also.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I dn'ot own Tliwght nor am I Stphenie Myeer! (usually the human mind can read this if the beginning letter and ending letter of a word are in the right spot. Because the mind reads the words as a whole, not just letter after letter.)

ENJOY! PLEASE R&R let me know what you think. And visit my profile for a look at pics of the swimsuits and other things at my WEBS site. THANKIES!

* * *

**Omniscient PoV**

"Did you guys see that?"

Emmett's laugh had stopped abruptly and everyone turned to look at him.

"See what?" Alice asked.

"The most beautiful girl I have ever seen, just ran by." Emmett answered in a daze.

"What?" Edward chuckled.

Emmett shook his head. "I don't know, but I swear I saw her." He shook his head once more to clear his head of such thoughts. "Alright, who is ready to go swimming?" Emmett boomed like a little kid as he raised his hand.

"Emmet you can't swim on an empty stomach. Let's have breakfast first." Bella scolded her brother.

"But then we have to wait an hour after we eat to go swimming." He pouted.

"I think there is a lock on the pool, we have to wait until around 9 O'clock before they unlock it." Alice informed him.

"That's true, and by then the sun will be all the way up and we'll all want to be in the water cooling off." Edward pointed out.

"Fine. Can I go for a walk with Alice then?"

Bella nodded. "Sure, I'll fix breakfast."

"Looks like I'll stay and help." Edward volunteered.

"Come on Alice." Emmett said grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her away.

"Emmett are you sure you saw someone?" Alice had caught onto the fact that Emmett wanted to catch up with this mystery girl.

"Of course, Alice." They headed the way Emmett had seen the girl run.

Emmett pulled Alice into a tiny path through the trees. It was a very damp and enclosed tunnel and Emmett had to duck his head to avoid many branches.

"It feels almost like a rainforest…" Alice wondered aloud in awe. _I didn't know these kinds of plants could grow in Utah…_

Suddenly they came to the end of a tunnel and were standing on the edge of the river. It was a very shallow and there was an island made up of small rocks in the middle of the river.

On that island stood the girl Emmett had seen.

Her golden hair shimmered in the sun. Her long slender legs looked strong.

Emmett stood there, mouth hanging open, and then he turned and lumbered back the way he had come as fast as possible.

**Alice's PoV**

Alice turned back looking down the tunnel through which Emmett had just made a hasty retreat.

She began smirking and the gears in her head began ticking. She stepped lightly across the small stream separating the bank and the island of rocks.

As her foot hit the rocks, they made a slight crunch and the Golden-Haired girl spun around startled.

"Hello, I'm Alice. May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Rosalie."

**Rosalie's PoV**

Rosalie recovered her composure quickly and looked Alice over.

She was very fashionable in designer clothes. She was also very small and pixie-like.

"Well, Rosalie, I wonder if you would do me a favor."

Rosalie nodded tentatively, she was curious.

"Would you meet me by the swings tonight at 6:30. That should be after dinner, right?"

Rosalie found herself nodding.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed before bouncing back to the bank. "See you then."

"Wait," Rosalie called out, "Where can a girl get a shower around here?"

"The pool bathrooms have showers." Alice called back waving goodbye. "Don't forget, 6:30."

Rosalie nodded and wandered back to her campsite.

**Emmet's PoV**

_I cannot believe I just did that…I froze…I had to get out of there…_Emmett thought as he wandered back to camp. He walked around to the back of Bella's truck and clambered in, landing on the air mattress.

He pulled his sleeping bag over his head.

_Maybe it was all just a dream, maybe the day hasn't started yet…_He groaned loudly and stayed there until he heard Alice calling Bella's name.

**Omniscient PoV**

"Bella!" Alice came jogging into the campsite and ran up to Bella who was making chocolate-chip pancakes.

"Yes Alice?" She asked turning over a pancake.

"Have you seen Emmett? Did he come back here?"

"I think I saw Emmett in the back of the truck, mumbling to himself." Edward entered the conversation.

Alice bounced on the balls of her feet and skipped over to the truck.

Bella and Edward exchanged questioning glances before saying simultaneously, "She's up to something…"

"Emmett!"

"What?" He groaned back.

Alice dragged him out of the truck and over to the table.

They sat down and Edward and Bella sat down with a big plate of pancakes.

Everyone got some food on their plates and started eating.

"So Emmett, now that we know she exists…what are you going to do?"

Emmett shook his head and shrugged.

"You don't know?" Alice guessed.

He nodded.

"Well I do." She told him.

His head shot up and he finished chewing. He swallowed and spoke. "What?" He weakly croaked out.

"I talked to her, you're going to come with me, tonight at 6:30 to the swings."

His pupils dilated and his jaw dropped.

"Emmett?" Edward asked.

No one moved.

Bella waved her hand in front of his face.

Emmett didn't flinch.

"Now you've done it Alice." Edward told her.

"It sounded like a good idea to me." Alice told him.

"Yeah, well now he's in shock." He answered.

Bella ran and, having used all the chocolate chips in the pancakes, grabbed the Hershey© bar which was for the smores.

She opened it, broke a piece off and took it back, waving under Emmett's nose.

He shook his head and looked around. Then closed his mouth and took the chocolate from Bella. He put it in his mouth and a few minutes late they all sat down to finish their pancakes.

"6:30?"

Alice smiled and nodded.

Emmett returned the smile and, gaining confidence, said "I can't wait."

**Rosalie's PoV**

_That was strange…_ Rose thought as she jogged back to camp.

She past the rusting swings and ran up to the tent. She grabbed a towel, some shampoo and an extra change of clothes.

"Dad, where is the pool?"

Her father, who was sitting sleepily at the table in front of a bowl of cereal, pointed in the direction of the pool.

She walked towards it and wandered up a wooden ramp behind the pool. She found the bathrooms and went to take a shower.

**Omniscient PoV**

Bella chuckled as her and her friends walked through the sun to the ramps that lead to the bathrooms.

"…and we are going to play chicken, and marco polo, and…tag, and freeze tag, and…and…"

"Emmett, calm down." Edward told him.

"Take a deep breath Emmet." Alice inserted.

Emmet breathed in deeply and continued on about all of the games they would play.

When they got to the men's bathroom, Edward pulled Bella in for a quick kiss on the forhead and took off through the door.

Bella blushed and walked towards the woman's bathroom tripping and falling on her face.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Alice asked laughing hard.

Bella stood up and brushed herself off, then walked into the woman's restrooms.

Everyone changed into their swimsuits.

Bella was in an brown and aqua tankini. Most of it was brown with an aqua strip around her torso. It tied around her neck, and the aqua part tied high on her back. The bottom half of her tankini matched the brown and had little bows to tie on the sides.

Alice was in a pink polka dotted on a brown background tankini. It tied in the front and the pink straps criss-crossed in the back. The bottom of the top half was lined pink. The bottom was similar pink polka dots on a brown background with a pink bow on each side.

Emmet was wearing a black swimsuit with a blue and gey plaid running down the sides.

Edward was in a simple black swimsuit with a thin white stripe down the side.

"Alright, come one let's play!" Emmett shouted.

"What's first Emmett?" Alice asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"CHICKEN!"

Edward and Bella both groaned and Alice and Emmett glared at them.

Emmett and Edward both climbed in the pool and Alice climbed on Emmett's shoulder as Bella climbed on Edward's.

They both started off into the pool.

**Jasper's PoV**

When Rosalie wandered back into camp she looked refreshed.

"Hey Rose, how are the showers?"

"Not bad Jasper, the pool could us a bit of work but…beggars can't be choosers."

_It's always a wonder what a simple shower can do to someone's attitude._ I Chuckled.

Rosalie glanced at me in a questioning way and I looked away back to my book.

"Why do you like swimming?"

I shrugged. "I think of it more as an exercise rather than a fun activity. What do you do for fun in a pool?"

She shrugged as well. "I don't know but there is a group of teens in the pool about our age who seem to have it figured out down to an art."

"Well, it doesn't matter. It's almost lunch time and then your parent's want to take us horse back riding."

Rosalie grinned as I gave a big grimace. I didn't really like horses.

It all started when I was 9...

Me and Rose were both taking horse-back riding lessons. Our parent's both thought it would be useful.

_Flashback_

_**Rosalie's PoV**_

"_Ok, get up on the horse sonny." The teacher said._

_Jasper shook his head._

_The teacher picked him up and set him on the horse. _

_I was riding around, doing just fine. I wanted to do jumps._

_Jasper wouldn't move and neither would his horse. _

_The teacher went and hit the horses rump to get him started._

_The horse reared and Jasper flew off. _

_His head hit the ground first, and it hit on a rock. I jumped off my horse._

"_Jasper? Are you ok!?" He didn't answer._

_The teacher and me took him to the closest hospital, about an hours drive away. _

_I sat in the back seat with him and held a towel to his head where his head had it the rock. I also had to prop up his head as he was unconscious._

_End of Flashback_

**Rosalie's PoV **(still)

It really wasn't that funny, but seeing his face as he flew off the back was pretty funny. To this day that was all Rose could really remember was his face.

He was alive anyway and that was all that mattered.

"Are you actually going to get on the horse this time, Jasper?"

He shook his head. "I'll find some way out of this activity. Maybe I'll go swimming."

* * *

Here is the lateset installment. Please continue reading this when I post more chapters and have a good day. Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to read it, LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I am sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I usually do my writing on Sunday's when I am sitting in Church bored and I didn't go last week so I didn't write. But I finished this chapter and it's kind of shorter than my other chapters, but please don't complain about that.

**Disclaimer:** My bestest friend does not own Twilight or any of the characters use in this story and neither do I. Alice does not even own this story. Nor does Emmett, Edward or Bella. Jasper doesn't want to own it. Stepehnie Meyer owns all and as much as we would like a piece of it...we can't have it.

So here is the next chapter, ENJOY!

**Alice's PoV**

"Pleease!" Alice asked bouncing up and down. "Please!"

"Alice none of us want to go with you!" Edward yelled.

Alice stopped bouncing and stepped back shocked.

_I must really have gotten on his nerves, he hardly ever raises his voice…_

Alice looked around and saw that everyone, Emmet and Bella, had recoiled as well.

Bella stepped forward and quietly said, "Alice, why don't we go for a quick walk." She grabbed Alice's elbow and lead her away toward the swings.

They sat on the swings and Alice spoke, "Why does he-"

Bella cut her off. "He just doesn't want you going alone."

"Well then-"

"And you know how I am on steady ground. I doubt I could stay in the saddle."

Alice had signed up to go on a ride through the "mountains" on a horse. She'd also signed Emmett, Edward, and Bella up for the ride as well.

"Then he-"

"He doesn't want to leave me alone."

"Em-"

"Emmett's to nervouse to go and if he stayed he wouldn't be good company."

Alice growled in frustration.

_My last option just poofed and I hate interruptions._

"Then I'm going alone." She swung her legs now flying higher and higher, then she jumped out of the swing and landed lightly on her toes.

She turned to face Bella, smiling.

"He doesn-" Bella started.

But Alice cut in. "There are Other people signed up…including Rosalie. I won't be alone and Emmett will want to know background info."

_Edward can't argue, other people are going._

Bella sighed and said, "I think we can go back."

They walke back to the camp and no one said another word about it.

**Rosalie's PoV**

Rosalie chuckled. Jasper's plan to avoid the horses had been unsuccessful. As her dad saw it, "If you fall off a horse you get right back on."

So, Jasper had been dragged to the small barn and had been pushed on a gray & white horse.

Rosalie was on a black horse with a white spot on his head.

Across the yard a small pixie flung herself easily on a chestnut colored horse.

Rosalie smiled. Alice looked so small on top of such a big horse.

Rosalie nudged her horse into a walk, in Alice's direction.

"Hey, are you riding with us?"

Alice nodded then grimaced. "None of my friends would come."

"How many people are you here with?"

"My brother Edward and our two best friends Bella and Emmett. Bella is with my brother."

"With as in dating?"

Alice nodded.

"Akward?" Rosalie guessed.

"No, not really. For her it might be, a bit, because me and Edward argue and drag her into it." Alice shrugged. "So who are you with?"

Rosalie looked around and saw her dad half on the horse, her mother sitting tall and pretty, and Jasper who was trying to inch out of the saddle and make a run for it.

"Hold on."

**Alice's PoV**

Rosalie trotted over to a guy who looked agitated. She pulled on his reins and he clutched the horn on his saddle.

Then she lead both horses back to Alice.

"Well, I'm with him. Jasper, Alice, Alice, Jasper." She gestured between the two of them. "Jasper is my cousin."

Alice and Jasper nodded in greeting since Jasper still hadn't let go of the horn.

"We're also here with my parents." She pointed them out.

The people who organized the horse rides were speaking now.

"Ok, please don't worry about getting lost. The horses will pretty much just follow each other. Also try not to urge your horses into anything but a walk. We've trained them not to gallop, trot, or cantger. If you make them it will mess with their training." If yoru ready just line up and follow us out the gate."

Everyone did just that.

Soon they were out riding

**Emmett's PoV**

"Emmett stop pacing and sit down." Edward said gently.

"Why didn't I go riding to?"

"So you wouldn't get in the way of Alice while she gathered background info for 6:30. Now pick up your cards, it's your turn, you're on 4's."

"Well I don't have any so just call BS."

Bella got up and gently pulled Emmet over to the table sitting him down.

He picked up his cards and found that he had two 4's. He picked them out and set them on the pile. "Two 4's."

"BS." Edward said looking at Emmett.

Emmett grinned and flipped his 4's face up.

Edward groaned. "I thought you didn't have any 4's." He took the pile and the game ended a half hour later.

Emmett went back to pacing.

Edward looked at Bella. "What's for dinner tonight?"

Bella thought for a minute, "Corn and Franks, I think."

Edward glanced at his watch. "4:30, should we start now?"

Bella nodded. "Emmett come peel the potates."

Emmett did as he was told. _Only two more hours._

"Is it smart to give him a sharp object?" Edward whispered to Bella, pointing at the potatoe peeler.

She shrugged. "Probably not." Then went back to cutting hotdogs in slices like you would cut carrots. (**A/N: the recipe for Corn 'n Franks is on my blog.)**

**Alice's PoV**

Alice had stayed to help unsaddle her hosre an by the time she got done it was about 5:00.

She hurried along to her site passing Rosalie's family on her way.

"I'm back." she called.

"Alice!" Emmet jumped up and ran to give her a big hug. "How did it go?"

Alice and Emmett went to sit down at the table.

She dished up some Corn 'n Franks and started eating.

Emmett was too agitated to eat.

"Ok, so, Rosalie is here with her cousin, who I might add is kinda cute. She is into desinger clothing and her family can afford it. They are from Forks, Washington. They are leaving for home a day before we do, which gives you a few days Emmett."

Emmett nodded. "Guys I can't do this. I'm too nervous."

"Just be yourself." Bella said.

By the time everyone was done eating, and the dishes were cleaned and put away, it was 6:10.

* * *

How did you like? Kind of a cliff hanger on this chapter but...don't worry. I'll be sure to update by at least Sunday. (The 15th of March) If I don't, you guys can mentally shoot me. I know how it is when you want to keep reading and there isn't another chapter. It's coming I promise. Only if you **R&R** Please!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

*GUNSHOTS RING OUT* "NO! No, please, don't shoot me!" cries the well-beloved author, Official Scroll Keeper, as her fans or at least her readers threaten to shoot her for not updating Sunday like she said she would. "I- for some reason I thought I had, but I forgot that all I had done was type some of it up. The next chapter was not complete. I'm sooo sorry." She hangs her head in shame. "So...will you guys forgive me and let me have another chance. Without me, how will you know how the story ends?" _No need to tell them I don't even know how the story ends._ Thought the Author.

So...Will you guys give me another chance?

I understand, you have to think about it. How about you read this chapter. Then when you review you can tell me if you forgive me. If you don't tell me...I'll cry. :( So let me know. In other words or at least abbreviations **_R&R!_**

And enjoy!

**:)**

**

* * *

**

Emmett's PoV

Emmet began his long walk. It seemed an eternity before he reached the swings. He took one and sat down.

Alice turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, Emmett, Emmett, Rosalie." She gestured back and forth between them. "Emmett's been wanting to meet you." Alice said to Rosalie with a quick wink.

Rosalie looked over at Emmett and simply couldn't stifle a laugh.

Emmett looked so funny on such a small swing.

"What?" Emmett looked around self-consciously.

Alice reached into her pocket and brought out her cellphone. She took a picture of Emmett and showed it to Emmett.

He started his booming laugh. Rosalie laugh along with him and by the time they had stopped laughing Alice had disappeared.

"So…what do you do for sports?" He asked.

"Just cross-country. I don't know what it is about track…I just don't enjoy it. I guess the long-endurance stuff gets to me. What about you?"

"I box. I try not to hurt my opponents too bad though. Nothing life threatening."

Rosalie chuckled.

Questions were asked and soon they were talking about cars, car parts, and prices. They had begun to walk around, hardly knowing where they were.

Emmett looked up at the sky and found it was growing darker each second and stars were popping up everywhere.

Then he glanced at the clock on his phone. "Wow, is it really 9 O'clock?"

Rosalie checked her phone too and nodded. "I guess so. We should probably go back to our camps."

He nodded sadly.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked quickly, hating to see him look sad and mournful as if someone had died.

He shrugged. "I have no idea what Alice has planned."

They both nodded in agreement. Both thinking up wild stories that Alice really would attempt

"I'll be sure to sneak out if I have to though."

"Should we meet at the swings?"

He nodded. "Can I get a hug?"

She nodded after a moments hesitation.

Emmett was about to rush in for a big bear hug, but thought better of it and gave her a gentle one.

Then he said, "Goodnight," and turned in the direction of his camp.

**Rosalie's PoV**

Rosalie watched as Emmett walked away, mostly because she was slightly dazed.

She hadn't expected such a soft and gentle hug from him. Not to mention, she could feel his finely tuned muscles which felt so good.

She turned and stumbled disoriented in the direction of her camp.

Stumbling she grabbed her pajamas from her suitcase in the car and blindly climbed into Jasper's tent. She changed without having a claustrophobic attack, and grabbed her blanket. Then went to lay in her chair.

"Do you want to roast a hotdog Rose? We're having a snack?" Her father asked.

Rosalie was zoning out staring at the fire.

Jasper came over and waved his hand in her face. "Rose, what could you and Alice possibly have to talk about that would take 2 and ½ hours?"

No response.

"She's snapped." He told her parent's.

Rosalie's mother shook her head. "Isn't it obvious?"

The men looked at her like, "Uh…no."

She sighed. "She's in love."

Rosalie fell asleep in a daze that night. She didn't even notice Jasper cover her with her sleeping bag.

**Emmet's PoV**

Emmett wandered back into his campsite and walked past the fire. He climbed into the back of the truck. His arms tingled from her hug. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Then he wrapped some blankets around himself and fell asleep.

**Edward's PoV**

After seeing Emmett crawl into the truck, Edward looked at Bella and Alice. "Do you think he's ok?"

They all glanced over at the truck as they heard Emmett snore horrendously loud.

Bella and Alice nodded emphatically. "He's fine."

**Emmet's PoV**

After breakfast the next morning Alice bounced over to Emmett and asked him how the night had gone.

"Well...I think it went pretty well. We want to hang out again today, so after lunch if you'll all excuse me..." Emmett trailed off.

Alice nodded "Of course."

Bella and Edward just nodded.

"Me and these two can have fun on our own. How about we have Rosalie over for dinner tonight?" Alice asked.

Edward looked over at Bella who groaned. "Only if you do the cooking, Alice. I want to go on a hike with Edward."

Alice looked at her in shock. "Wait you want to...what?"

Bella blushed slightly. "I said I want to go on a hike with Edward."

Now even Emmett's jaw had dropped.

"Who said she would be walking?" Asked Edward. "I'm going to carry her."

"Oh well that explains it. Fine, I'll cook if you promise not to be gone too long. I'll be lonely."

Edward spoke up. "Actually Alice, I was thinking of taking Bella on a picnic so...I don't know when we'll be back. We should be leaving soon, let's start packing a lunch."

Alice put on a pouty face and got in Edward's way.

"Come on Alice. You have to start on dinner anyway."

"Uggh, fine."

She went and sat down to wait until they were out of the way so she could make dinner.

"So guys. I think if you're gonna ditch lunch and not be here...we should just not eat lunch today."

"We're eating lunch Emmett." Bella said. "We are just not eating it here."

"Right well, I'm not exactly hungry anway. I think I'm just gonna go sit on the swings. See you."

Emmett waved and walked out of camp.

_Poor Alice. She's right she is the only one here who isn't part of a couple more or less._ Then Emmett had a great idea. He ran as fast as he could to the swings and sat down to wait.

**Rosalie's PoV**

Rosalie told her family she was going for a walk and headed for the swings.

Emmett was already there and grinning madly when she arrived.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Can we go meet your family today?" He asked her.

"I guess if you really want to." She shrugged. "Why not. I think my parent's went to swim in the pool, but Jasper is there."

"He is your cousin, right?"

She nodded. "Come on."

They walked back the way Rosalie had come and arrived at her camp in no time. Jasper was sitting and eating an apple watching the clouds.

"Jasper!" Rosalie yelled when she had come up right behind him.

He jumped. "Geez, Rose!" He turned around and saw Emmett then stumbled back a bit. "Hi, I'm Jasper. You must be Emmett."

Emmett nodded and shook hands with Jasper. "I have a favor to ask you." Emmett began when they had all sat down.

"What kind of favor?" Jasper asked apprehensively.

"Well, it's like this. My Best friend and his girlfriend, who also happends to be my good friend went off on a picnic lunch hiking thing. Since I'm here hanging out with Rose that leaves my friend, Alice, who I think you met before, all alone at camp."

When Emmett stopped Jasper thought he knew what was coming. He would be only too happy to oblige, but he wanted to make sure it was what he had in mind. "What does that have to do with me?"

Emmett looked at him like he was crazy. "Would you keep Alice company? Then you and Rose could come and have dinner with us tonight and your parent's could have a night to themselves." He said that last part turning to Rose.

"Sure why not." Jasper shrugged and Emmett showed him the way to their campsite.

* * *

So, what do you think? Not bad for writing about 1000 words of that chapter in the last 20 minutes. Lol, So let me know what you think and if you forgive me or not. I'm trying to write good chapters but I am kind of having a brain fart for a bit. I have had headaches on and off for the past few days soo...yeah. Plus school doesn't help. But anywyas, **_R&R_**! Let me know, a) what you thought of this chapter and, b)if you forgive me or not.

Thankies!  
OSK =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry it took so long for me to get this on the web, but…oh well. It's here now right? So that is all that matters. Please **READ** and **REVIEW!!!** Oh yeah and…_**ENJOY!**_Otherwise, why am I writing this. It's for your enjoyment, and so I can get some practice in writing so I can be a famous writer someday, and so that someday I can come online and go to this awesome fanfic site and find all those people out there who like my book(s) and are writing fanfic about them and I can read/enjoy/critique them. That way I won't have to bother with these:

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight or the characters in this story associated with Twilight. I do however, own my own imagination, luckily.

* * *

**Emmett's PoV**

As Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper walked over to Alice, Emmett turned to Jasper and asked, "By the way, how are you at cooking?"

Jasper shrugged, "I'm not too bad."

Rosalie snorted. "You are too modest. He cooks all the time. It's like a hobby of his."

Jasper went slightly pink.

Emmett laughed. "Ok, well good, because you'll be helping Alice make dinner."

Alice who was sitting in a chair playing solitaire on her ipod looked up at Emmett. "Who is helping me make dinner?"

Emmett turned and pointed at Jasper. "He will be."

"Well I'm not making dinner yet, so why don't you take a seat and we can play a card game. How are you at War?"

Jasper came and sat down at the table. "Terrible."

Alice got up, put her ipod away in her pocket and grabbed a card deck out of her tent. Then she came and sat down across from Jasper at the table. "Perfect."

Emmett looked at Alice and Jasper and shrugged. He turned to Rosalie, who had a calculating look on her face.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Emmett asked, offering her his arm like he had seen men in movies do.

Rosalie turned to look at him and smiled at the gesture. She nodded and took his arm.

They exited the campsite with Jasper's already exasperated sounds following them out.

Emmett started off through the tunnel that was like a rainforest. "What were you thinking back there?" He asked.

She looked up at him as though she had been in deep thought and he had disturbed it.

"Well, I was thinking about how long it has been since Jasper dated anyone."

"Oh? Actually, I can't remember who Alice's last boyfriend was either. In fact, I don't ever recall her going steady with anyone ever."

"She's never been on a date?" Rosalie asked appalled, ready to remedy that situation as fast as possible.

"Oh, she's been on plenty of dates, she just never was going steady with any of them. Oh wait. I think she did have a boyfriend once in fourth grade. Edward straightened that out though. He was in 5th grade at the time I think. He threatened the guy that if he didn't break up with Alice Edward would break every bone in his body."

Rosalie waited for Emmett to continue and when he didn't she asked, "And did the kid break up with Alice?"

"Oh, heck yes!" Emmett exclaimed. "That might've been due to the fact that I was standing right behind Edward when he made the threat. I do remember that he pointed at me and said something like, 'If you don't think I'll break your bones, maybe you'll believe the fact that this guy will. He thinks of Alice as a little sister too, you know!'"

Rosalie laughed. When she had finally calmed down she said, with all seriousness, "I think if Edward said it seriously enough, his threats would have more venom in it. Even if he hadn't had you, for some reason I think that kid would've broken up with her anyway."

Emmett chuckled at how serious she was being. "Probably."

They had reached the end of the tunnel and the sun shining on the water of the river was brilliant. Emmett stepped across the small trickle of water that separated the bank from the island and held Rosalie's hand as he helped her across.

"Thank you." She noticed he hadn't let go of her hand and decided not to let go either.

"Your welcome." It was a subconscious thing to just keep holding her hand, but when he finally noticed he smiled to himself.

The sat down on some bigger looking rocks and Emmett just watched Rosalie's blonde hair blow in the slight breeze as the sun shined down.

Rosalie was simply watching the water, zoning out as she hatched her plan for making sure Jasper and Alice got together.

* * *

**Jasper's PoV**

Jasper laid down his card, hoping that he could at least win once. However, once again, Alice laid down her card and had an king. She swiped away his card and looked at her pile. The she looked at the time on her phone and noticed it was already 5 o'clock.

Her brow furrowed. "Hmm…I wonder why Edward and Bella aren't back yet?"

Jasper looked up and shrugged. "I'm wondering where Rose has gone."

"Don't worry, Emmett will take care of her." Alice said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I know, that's what I'm worried about."

Alice laughed her musical laugh. "I promise on my life, Emmett will be the perfect gentleman." She chuckled again.

Jasper chuckled tensely. _Some how I'm not so sure. I don't know if I trust him yet._

Alice got up and stretched. "Would you help me?"

He looked up and nodded.

Alice walked over to couple of boxes and Jasper followed.

"Would you grab that table top stove? It's to heavy for me."

He nodded and picked up the stove, staggering under it's weight. _Dang, this is heavy._

He heaved it onto the table. Then watched Alice get out a pot and fill it with water.

She set it on the stove and said, "There should be some spaghetti noodles in one of those boxes over there would you grab them while I get the spaghetti sauce?" She waved her hand over to a couple of lidded boxes under the truck.

Jasper walked over and pulled one of the boxes out. He rummaged through it and finding no noodles, he pushed it back and grabbed another one.

When he got back to the table with noodles, Alice had the spaghetti sauce on the other burner in a pan, warming the sauce. She added a few spices and put them back in the box they had come from.

"Is the water boiling yet?" She called.

"No, not quite. It's just kind of bubbling."

Alice came over to look and nodded. She grabbed the card deck that was sitting on the opposite end of the table and set up a game of solitaire.

While he was waiting for the water to boil, Jasper went looking for some plates or bowls and some utensils. "Do you eat spaghetti out of bowls or on plates?" He called to Alice.

"Ummm…Plates." She said while concentrating on her game.

He pulled out some paper plates and some forks. Then he got a garbage bag and hung it on the end of the truck for future use.

By the time he got back the water was boiling. He picked up the package of noodles and looked at Alice, focusing intently on her game.

"Should I add the whole package of noodles?" He asked, sorry to disturb her.

She glanced up and said, "Yeah."

He broke the noodles in half and dumped them in the pot of water. Then he started to stir it occasionally.

Alice finished her game of solitaire and put the cards away. Then she started chopping pieces of wood.

Jasper looked up at her and wonder how such a small person could use such a big ax. If you stood it on end it was almost as big as her. Ok, so that was bit of an exaggeration but not by much.

He got up and walked over to her. "Do you chop the wood every night?"

She finished up on the piece of wood she had been working on and answered, "No, usually it's Emmett's job, but seeing as he isn't here, I thought I might as well get started on it."

Jasper would've let her, but he had been raised to be a gentleman. So he stopped her next swing and grabbed the handle of the ax in both hands.

* * *

**Alice's PoV**

"What?" Alice asked.

"Why don't you go watch the pot of spaghetti and I'll chop the wood for you." He suggested.

"But-"

Jasper nudged her out of the way and began working away at the pile of wood.

Alice stood there for a minute and watched his muscles flex. His muscles weren't overly large which was kind of nice. Sometimes that grossed her out. Emmett was probably as buff as one should get before it was to ugly to actually be hot.

_Dang, he is pretty hot. Wait…what am I thinking? I barely know him. _Alice shook her head an walked over to stir the pot. Another voice in her head said, _Soo…you can get to know him. You know him about as well as Emmett knows Rosalie._ She shook her head again to clear it and stirred the pot absentmindedly admiring Jasper. He was hot and he was a gentleman. _That is a deadly combination._

By the time the spaghetti was done, Jasper was done chopping enough wood for 3 more nights.

Alice dished up two plates and got two Capri suns out of a cooler.

"Jasper, come one let's eat. If we wait for the others the food will be cold and they should all be back soon anyway."

Jasper walked over after setting the ax down and washed his hands with soap and tap water. He started to eat and jumped when Alice suddenly exclaimed, "Oops, I forgot the parmesan cheese."

Alice got up and got it out of one of the boxes. She came back and sat down.

She offered it to Jasper who took some for himself and then handed it back to her.

Alice was on her second plate when a weary Bella and Edward stumbled back into camp.

"Where have you two been for so long?" Alice asked as Bella and Edward sat down and started dishing up plates of spaghetti for themselves.

"It was a little bit of a longer hike than I originally thought." Edward told Alice in between bites.

Bella laughed, exhausted. "That is a bit of an understatement Edward. Needless to say, I just want to finish off this pot of spaghetti, get into a hot shower which they have here thankfully, and then jump into bed."

Edward nodded, "I completely agree."

"I wonder where Rose and Emmett are." Jasper said, almost absent-mindedly.

Bella and Edward just shrugged it off, but Alice saw the little look of concern that flashed in his eyes.

"Well, I'm almost done eating," Alice volunteered, "how about we finish eating and then me and you can go look for them."

Jasper nodded a thank you.

"Besides, I doubt they've gone too far. Emmett would get lost too easily and he knows it."

"Rose would only get lost if she was…distracted." Jasper said, nervously.

"You two will stay here just in case they come back, then you can text me, ok Edward?" Alice said.

Edward nodded. "That's a good plan. Me and Bella will start a fire and if you don't have service we can send up smoke signals." He said jokingly.

Everyone laughed but Jasper's was strained, and Alice knew it.

She hurried to finish off her plate and then took Jasper's and her's to the garbage bag hanging off the truck. She threw them in and then grabbed Jasper's hand as she dragged him out of camp, in search of two missing love birds.

* * *

So, how did you like it? I hope you'll review. I know this took forever for me to get up but at least it hasn't been a year since I posted last. I've just been really scatter-brained lately. Ask my friends, they'll tell you. Oh well, anyways…

R&R! Pwease, let me know how liked it, ok?! PROMISE YOU'LL REVIEW! I won't update again until I get a review. So yeah, review…ok, that's all, you may go as soon as you **REVIEW!!!**

Thankies!

OSK


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so, Thankies to the person who reviewed the last chapter, enabling me to be able to update this so soon. I wrote the last chapter last night. Dang, I don't know if I will be able to write 1 chapter a day. That would be exhausting. Oh well here it is and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. I'm too tired to be creative right now.

* * *

**Alice's PoV**

"Hmm…" Alice said, looking around the campsites. She glanced up at the sky and noticed the sun would start to set in about 10 minute, filling the sky with vibrant hues of purple, pink, red, orange, and yellow.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Jasper asked, allowing a worried tone to creep into his voice.

Alice nodded. "Off the top of my head I can think of two places they are likely to be."

"Where?"

"The swings or by the river." _Wait, why don't I simply text Emmett? It's worth a shot._

Alice pulled out her phone and typed in a short message before sending it to Emmett.

"_Where r u?"_

She stuck her phone back in her pocket and dragged Jasper toward the swings.

When they had rounded the bend Alice could clearly see the empty swings.

"Ok, so they're not at the swings…come on."

She dragged him back the way they had come and into "rainforest tunnel" as Alice had dubbed it.

Jasper had no choice but to follow as Alice still had hold of his hand. In some ways that was reassuring.

They came out of the tunnel and Alice muttered something.

"What?"

"I said, 'I was sure they'd be here." Alice answered.

"Oh." Jasper sighed and rolled his head from side to side, trying to ease some of the tension in his neck. He glanced at the sky and was rooted to the spot.

It was the most beautiful sunset he'd ever witnessed.

Alice was trying to pull him back through the tunnel but he turned her around and held her in place. Their fingers interlocked.

Alice stared at the sky, speechless. She had known the sunset would be beautiful. She had seen many others like it. So what made this one different? What made this one so special?

…_Jasper…_ whispered the voice in her head.

She sighed and smiled before squeezing Jasper's hand reassuringly.

"Come on," She said when the colors began to fade and you could see the stars popping out. "Let's try to find them before it's completely dark."

Jasper nodded.

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's PoV**

"Where do you think Rose would be?" Alice questioned.

"She always loved rivers, maybe they're somewhere along the river."

Alice nodded and walked along a narrow trail that was close to the river.

"Emmett!" Alice called, glad that quiet time at the campgrounds wasn't until 9 or 10 pm.

"Rose?" Jasper called out.

They kept making their way upstream against the current.

* * *

**Rosalie's PoV**

The sun had just set and Rosalie was leaning against Emmett as they finished watching the sun go down.

She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

"That was beautiful."

Emmett didn't answer out loud, but Rosalie felt him nod his head.

They sat there, just listening to the creek, feeling the warmth leave the large rock they had been sitting on.

Rosalie hadn't noticed, but crickets were starting to chirp.

Emmett sighed and said, "We shoul probably be getting back before someone worries about us. They'd think I kidnapped you."

"I think it would be the reverse situation, Emmett. I kidnapped you."

They both chuckled and Emmett stood up. Then he held out his hands to Rosalie and helped her up.

Emmett looked into Rosalie's eyes and thought he was seeing the starry night sky reflected in those eyes.

He wanted to kiss her so bad.

She wanted to kiss him to, but didn't think it would be appropriate. She'd only known him two days.

That might be moving a bit fast.

She'd have to settle for a hug.

Emmett held out his arms for her and gave her a gentle but deep hug. Not wanting to let go, they stood there for a bit.

Rosalie snuggled her head against his chest.

Emmett breathed in the sweet fragrance of her hair.

_I may have only known this guy for two days, _thought Rosalie, _but I care for him so deeply…I've never felt this way about a guy before._

* * *

**Jasper's PoV**

The sky was beginning to darken. They could just see outlines of shadows.

"Alice, what if we don't find them?" Jasper asked over the rush of the water.

"We will." Alice declared without doubt. "Besides, I doubt they went too far. They probably just lost track of time. They are probably on their way back to camp right now."

_But what if we don't? NO! Don't even think that we will!"_

They rounded a bend in the river and walked around some trees.

Not even 5 feet away, Emmett and Rosalie were standing on a rock. It was hard to see in the dim lighting but Jasper didn't like how close they seemed to be standing.

Alice, not being able to see over Jasper's shoulder, and not knowing he'd stopped, bumped right into him.

"Jasper what-"

"Alice is that you?" Emmett called out, apparently hearing her voice.

Alice inched her way around Jasper and was just in time to see Emmett and Rosalie untangle.

Instead of Blushing at being caught, Rosalie took Emmett's hand to hold her steady as they stepped off the rock onto the bank.

She didn't let go when they were both standing on solid ground.

Jasper turned to go back the way they had come. He pushed his way past Alice and walked fast.

* * *

**Rosalie's PoV**

Torn between going after Jasper or, saying goodnight to Emmett and dealing with Jasper later, Rosalie just stood there for a minute.

"I should probably go talk to Jasper…" Rosalie said wistfully, turning to Emmett.

He nodded and went to give her another hug.

"Emmett, why don't you walk Rosalie back to her campsite." With that Alice turned on her heel and retreated downstream.

"I'm good with that plan," Emmett said, turning to Rosalie, "if you are?"

Rosalie looked at Emmett and nodded. _I'll have to deal with Jasper later anyways._

* * *

**Jasper's PoV**

After getting out through the rainforest tunnel, Jasper sat on one of the swings.

His knuckles were white and clenched around the chains.

This wasn't normal. _What's wrong with me? I'm usually so composed and calm._

He was staring at the scuffed ground in front of him when he heard footsteps approaching.

_Great, here comes Rosalie. Now I'm going to have to explain to her why I'm so upset when I have no idea myself._

He felt her presence sit on the swing next to him. Felt her eyes on him, as if waiting for his explanation.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I took off like that."

"I do."

He looked up quickly, it wasn't Rosalie sitting beside him, it was Alice.

* * *

**Alice's PoV**

Alice watched as Jasper loosened his hold on the chains and looked back down at the ground.

"Mind filling me in?" He asked quietly.

"I'm guessing you're very close to Rosalie, like the brother she never had, right?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"Well then it's obvious, you feel the need to protect her. You're worried Emmett will hurt her and you don't want that happening."

"How do you know all that?" He scuffed his feet on the ground.

"Well, when I had my first boyfriend, my brother, Edward, started being all protective of me."

"Protective how?"

"I seem to recall that he threatened to break the kids bones if he didn't break up with me."

"He threatened him? I would've strangled the kid on the spot. I wanted to do that to Emmett, but I'm pretty sure he would've won."

Alice shook her head. "I don't think he would've injured you."

"Why?" Jasper looked up, skeptically.

"Because if he hurt you, Rosalie would've been mad at him."

Jasper nodded. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Do you really want to hear what you have to do?" _I think he already knows._

Jasper did know, but he nodded his head anyway, needing to hear it.

"You just have to let her go. She's big enough to make her own choices now. She can take care of herself."

"I know." Jasper took a breath. "I should've known this was coming, should've been prepared for it."

"I don't think anyone is ever ready for it." Alice said. _It sounds like we're parent's discussing how our kids are growing up. _Alice smiled to herself.

Jasper nodded and stood up. He stretched and looked at the black sky and the stars twinkling. "How about I walk you back to your campsite?" he asked.

Alice nodded and stood up as they headed in the direction of her site.

"And Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She nodded and smiled at him.

He smiled back.

* * *

Yes I know that chapter was pretty corny but I don't care. I loved writing it, I am a hopless romantic and I am proud to admit it!

So **R&R! **So that I can update and will have this burning drive to update fast.

Thanks to Girlz-Rule who is awesome at reviewing and enabled all of you to be able to read this chapter. She has reviewed 4 out of the 5 reviews on this story so, Girlz-Rule, Keep it up!

To the rest of you slackers, get busy and _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_! GIVE ME SOME **CONSTRUCTIVE **CRITICISM! Or just some nice compliments.

Thankies!  
OSK


	8. Chapter 8

So here is the next chapter. This is going to be one of the best chapters of this story so far. This is like the climax. This is where it all comes together. Of course I am sure you all know what I am talking about and if you don't…well you'll find out.

Anyways don't you love 3 day weekends? Where there is so much to do and so little time to do it in. Plus all your friends are camping and you're wishing you were with them. Ok so maybe I don't love that but I still love long weekends.

**DISCLAIMER:** I am proud to say that my name is Stephanie Meyers. I will be having a book signing at the Barnes and Noble closest to you, fellow readers and writers. *woman who looks like Stephenie stomps in* "YOU ARE NOT ME!" Yells she. "PROVE IT!" I yell back. "Well, for one thing, you spelled my name wrong the first time!" "I DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" "Really, why?" "So everyone would know that I wasn't really you. I just said I was you to get your attention so I could meet you, my hero and idol, in person." … (silence, utter silence) "Well I am flattered, just don't do it again, ok?" "Alright." So in conclusion, thank you *takes a bow* Oh stop applauding, I am not really Stephenie Meyer. Therefore I do not really own Twilight.

* * *

**Jasper's PoV**

After walking Alice back to her campsite Jasper wandered towards his camp.

He was looking at the ground but looked up as he saw two figures at the swings. He hid in the shadows and watched as Rosalie and Emmett held each other. It was dark now and he could only see their figures but he was sure the large one was Emmett.

"Alright, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Emmett asked anxiously.

Rosalie nodded. "Unless Jasper kills me tonight."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen."

Rosalie nodded in all seriousness.

Then after one more quick hug she took off towards her campsite.

Emmett turned towards his with a huge childish grin on his face and walked in Jasper's direction.

Jasper stepped out of the shadows and Emmett stopped walking as he saw him.

No one said anything daring the other to make the first move.

Jasper walked closer and closer to Emmett and Emmett, in turn, just stood there.

As soon as they were within punching distance, Jasper stopped walking and looked Emmett up and down as if sizing him up. Then quickly he stuck out his hand.

Emmett looked at it puzzled and then grasped it in his own and they shook hands.

"You take care of my cousin." Jasper said. "If you hurt her, I swear I will have you on the ground so fast it won't even be funny, despite the differences in our build."

Emmett nodded and smiled. "I'll take care of her, for sure, I'll never hurt her."

Jasper nodded and sidestepped Emmett to get to his camp. "Goodnight." he called over his shoulder.

"Goodnight." Called Emmett as he headed back to his site.

* * *

**Edward's PoV**

Alice had been back and she was as hyper as ever. She said they'd found Emmett and Rosalie and she had expected them to be back before her. However that was not the case.

No one was really worried though.

Edward was feeding the fire with small pieces of wood. Bella was digging out the coals so they could roast marshmallows.

Alice was sitting in a chair and was staring at the stars. Happiness written across her face.

"I think Alice is gonna be up all night, Bella. You're in for it tonight."

Bella groaned and Edward chuckled. It was going to be a long night for Bella.

The fire crackled and popped and Emmett came sauntering into camp.

He came over to the fire, grabbed to marshmallows and sat down in a chair. He slowly turned the roasting stick on which the marshmallows were. His brow was furrowed as though he was concentrating very hard.

"Hey Emmett," Alice began, "why didn't you answer my text message I sent you?"

Emmett glanced up. "You texted me?"

Alice nodded.

Emmett shrugged and with his free hand he reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

"I don't know. I have service."

"Let me see Emmett."

Emmett cleared the, "1 new message," alert on his phone and handed it to Edward.

Edward looked at the menu screen for a minute and then looked up at Emmett as though he was going insane.

"Hey, Emmett, since when do you put your cell phone on silent?"

Emmett looked up at Edward as though _he_ were crazy.

"I didn't put it on silent. Rosalie couldn't because she never touched my phone. Hmm…"

Edward handed his phone back and Emmett went to see if he had missed any other messages. He typed something on his phone and put it back in his pocket.

* * *

**Alice's PoV**

Alice's phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket.

It was a message from Emmett. She opened it and stared at the words in the text.

_What do you mean where am I? I'm in my own little world, like always._

She looked up at Emmett and laughed. Emmett looked at her and smiled.

Bella and Edward glanced between the two, miffed at being left out of the joke. Then they shrugged it off.

"Hey Alice, what time is it? Since your phone is out."

Alice glanced at her phone's clock and her mouth dropped. There was no way it could be 11:00pm.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"Maybe you should ask Emmett. I think my phone has the wrong time."

Emmett looked at his phone and announced the time. "It's…" He double-checked his phone and began again. "It's…11 o'clock."

"How did it get so late?" asked Alice.

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

Emmett finished his marshmallows and put them on a graham cracker with 2 pieces of chocolate and added another cracker.

Edward doused the fire and grabbed two bags full of things like toothbrushes and face wash.

Then he gave one to Bella and kept one for himself and Emmett.

They all walked down to the bathrooms and Alice and Bella used the one bag while the boys used the other.

Then they walked back to the camp and changed into their pajamas.

Alice and Bella retreated into their tent and Emmett and Edward did the same.

Soon they were all fast asleep.

* * *

**Rosalie's PoV**

Rosalie was sitting in her chair listening to her music and looking through her pictures on her Ipod.

_I always thought that people who read quotes and said, "That is just like my life," were silly but right now there is one quote that fits my life perfectly. "When you can't fall asleep, it's because you know reality is better than your dreams."_

Rosalie laughed quietly to herself_. I have turned into my worst nightmare._

She didn't hear Jasper enter the campsite or walk up behind her.

Gently Jasper tapped Rosalie on the shoulder. "Rose?"

She jumped a little and stopped slouching as she turned around. "Yeah Jasper?"

"I'm sorry about my reaction tonight."

"I don't really know why you reacted that way. You've seen me with guys before. I brought my last boyfriend to our family reunion even."

"Yeah, well there were adults around then."

"Not always." Rosalie said slyly.

Jasper's head snapped up and then he sighed. He went and sat down on the table's bench facing Rosalie in her chair.

"Well, I don't know what triggered the reaction tonight and not any other time but…I know why it happened."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, I guess seeing you and him triggered an…instinct of sorts. It made me all protective. I knew if I tried to do anything to Emmett that you'd be mad and I'd get hurt. So I didn't do anything, just left."

"How did you happen to figure all of that out?"

"Let's just say Alice doesn't miss a beat."

Rosalie chuckled and could just picture her new friend, the pixie, explaining all of this to her cousin.

"Anyway, I'm sorry Rose."

She shrugged and gave him a smile.

Jasper stood up and gave Rosalie a hug then disappeared into his tent for the night.

The fire started going out and Rosalie fell asleep happy as a clam.

--

Early the next morning Rose woke up and glanced around then slid out of her blanket and looked around. The suns rays weren't even up or shining yet.

She glanced at her phone. "Danget the battery is so close to dying…at least I don't need it and I have my car adapter charger." She plugged her phone into her parent's car and checked the time. "Hmm…5:30."

It was bit early yet to go see Emmett so she grabbed her jogging clothes from the bag in the car and slipped over to the bathrooms, not wanting to wake Jasper quite yet.

She went for a jog around the entire campground and as she ran thoughts flew around her head, all to do with Emmett.

When she got back to camp it was 5:50 and everyone was still asleep. She changed into her outfit for the day, consisting of a plain white shirt with a red button down shirt tied at the bottom. With a pair of jeans that flaired out at the bottom. She put her hair into two braids then she sat down to listen to her music.

Jasper woke up not long after and came out to start fixing breakfast. He was shocked to see Roaslie up this early.

"Are you ok Rose?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, so what can I do to help with breakfast?"

"Umm…"

"Well, what are we having?"

"We are having bacon and eggs."

"Ok, scrambled eggs?"

Jasper nodded. "We're cooking the eggs in the bacon grease. How about you get me the skillet."

Rose grabbed the skillet out of a box and wiped it out making sure it was clean. Then handed it to Jasper.

He turned on the propane and put the bacon in when it was hot.

"Now we need to paper plates for the bacon."

Rose grabbed two plates and set them on the table. She got busy grabbing the table cloth, more plates, and utinsels down on the table. She got the cups and the drinks out of the cooler.

Her parent's were stirring in their tent now and by the time they came out the bacon were done and were on a plate which was covered with another plate to keep the bugs out. The eggs were cooking in the skillet still full of the bacon grease.

The sun was coming up now so it wouldn't be chilly while they had their breakfast. The eggs didn't take long and soon they were done.

They all sat down for breakfast.

"So kids what are the plans for today?" Rosalie's father asked.

Rosalie and Jasper looked at each other.

"We really don't know right now Daddy. We haven't decided. What are you and Mom planning?"

Her father glanced at his wife and said, "We were thinking of going swimming in the pool today. Would you kids care to join us?"

"I don't think so, I think I'd rather go on a hike today." Rosalie said.

Jasper looked up at her and suppressed the urge to be protective. "I think I'll probably end up hanging out with Alice."

The adults nodded and expressed their consent. "You kids have fun." Rosalie's mother said.

* * *

**Jasper's PoV**

Jasper and Rosalie were done with breakfast and had helped clean up.

Then they headed over to find Alice and Emmett.

When they reached the sight they found their friends cleaning up their breakfast.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Rosalie.

Emmett looked up at the sound of her voice and dropped the garbage bag he'd been holding. He rushed over and soon had her in a bear hug.

Jasper walked over to Emmett and tapped him on the shoulder. "I think you're crushing my cousin." He said.

Emmett released Rosalie and checked to see if Jasper was upset or mad. Then he spotted the laughter in his eyes. "Sorry." He said a bit sheepishly.

Jasper just shrugged. Then he went over to help Alice who was putting things away.

Rosalie went and helped Emmett pick up garbage while Edward and Bella washed up the dishes that couldn't be thrown away.

After everything was cleaned up and put away they looked around at one another.

"So what are we all doing today?" Questioned Edward.

"Well I was thinking of going on a hike." Rosalie said.

Suddenly Alice got a look on her face. _The_ look, the one that spelled out, "I have an idea!"

"Why don't we _all_ go on a hike? Bella, Edward, you've been on a hike around here. Where do you suggest we go? You can be our guides or something."

Edward looked at Bella, her eyes silently pleading for him to say they were busy, had other plans.

Then he looked back at Alice with her pleading puppy dog face.

He closed his eyes and said, "Sure, why not?"

Bella groaned quietly and hung her head.

Edward walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

Whatever he said made her smile and she nodded. Then Edward gave her a quick hug and light kiss on her forhead.

"YAY!" Squealed Alice, jumping up and down. She grabbed six water bottles and six brown paper lunch bags. Then Bella and Rosalie came and helped her pack six picnic lunches. They stuck all of them in a backpack and the guys decided to take turns carrying the bag.

Then off they started towards the trailhead.

* * *

Ok, for 3 reasons I've decided to make this chapter into 2 parts.

1. I have to go soon and can't finish typing this chapter, since I have a b-day party to go to.

2. I am tired of typing this chapter sadly. My fire has all but gone out today.

3. I really should update, so yeah.

Those are my 3 reasons.

--

Ok so when you _**REVIEW**_ tell me these two things:

1. What you think should happen on the hike.

2. How you liked this chapter.

Thankies for reading this chapter!

OSK


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't and I never will own Twilight. Although some people would say, "Never say never." *shrugs*

Here you go peoples! Enjoy this chapter. _**R&R!**_ Also if you didn't know I will be updating this story alongside my Harry Potter YEAR 2: Second Generation Story so look forward to that.

Thankies!

* * *

**Omnicient PoV**

As they all headed along on the trail thye all talked to one another. They asked about interests, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and simply anything that came to mind.

Emmett was so hot he soon shed his shirt.

Edward and Jasper were hot but decided not to take their shirts off. It was just not in Edwards nature to go around half naked and Jasper would've just felt uncomfortable.

They stuck it in the backpack and continued on.

Rosalie almost swooned over Emmett's muscles but Alice and Bella helped her stifle it.

They were wandering all over the small foothills. It was really hot and they looked at their phones for the time.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Emmett asked. He was currently the one carrying the backpack. And stopped to ask.

Edward looked at Emmett and smiled. "If you don't want to carry the bag anymore, just say so."

Emmett shook his head. "No, that's not it…I just…" His stomach growled loudly.

Everyone laughed and spread out a blanket to sit on while they had their lunch.

They ate the lunch bags they'd prepared and then stuck all the garbage back in the backpack.

Emmett lay down and closed his eyes as he put his hands behind his head.

Apparently everyone decided it was a good idea to take a nap because they all followed suit.

Edward readjusted and Bella cuddle against him her head resting on his chest.

Rosalie tentatively cuddled up next to Emmett. He put his arma out invitingly and Rosalie slid in and positioned herself like Bella then Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

This left Jasper and Alice.

Jasper nodded at Alice and lay down. He didn't intend to go to sleep so he simply stared at the sky.

Alice crawled over and sat down next to him leaning back on her hands. She looked up towards the sky as well.

They sat there in silence not wanting to disturb the others. Neither one of them felt the need to talk.

Still sooner or later all girls feel the need to talk, no matter how comfortable the silence is. Silence is just an opportunity to think. They can't help it, it's in their DNA. They just have so many thoughts zooming around in their heads. Those thoughts create questions which creates more thoughts. Suddenly they just feel the need to express themselves.

So Alice quietly stood up and walked over to a couple of big rocks, hoping Jasper would follow.

Being the gentleman he was he couldn't let a lady walk off without an escort.

He walked over and sat on a rock.

Alice looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded, not really understanding why she was thanking him.

He must've had a ponderous look on his face because she laughed her musical laugh and started to blurt out everything she'd been thinking.

His mind was soon a whirl with information so he started asking questions.

When they finished conversing they knew enough about each other to write a five page essay, give or take a page or two.

Alice smiled and said, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening to me."

He nodded and looked at the sky.

Dark cloud were forming above them. It was overcast so they couldn't see the sun.

_Crap I forgot how erratic Utah's weather can be,_ Alice thought as she looked up at the sky.

"Looks like a rainstorm, they get a lot of those down here."

Jasper just nodded. "Come on," he said standing up and offering Alice his hand, "We should probably alert the others and pack up so we can get down to the camp ground before it rains."

Alice nodded and took his hand as he helped her up. She locked her fingers with his, feeling bold, and refused to let go.

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

Alice decided then and there she loved his smile. She would do anything to have him smile at her like that all the time.

They walked over and woke the two sleeping couples.

For once it was amazing, Emmett hadn't snored.

Just then though thunder split the sky and Emmett jerked awake.

Rosalie sat up and Edward and Bella looked over at Emmett.

"It wasn't me." Emmett said shaking his head.

Alice laughed and Jasper glanced at her.

_Her laugh is one of the most amazing things I have __ever__ heard._

He shook himself out of his thoughts and helped Bella fold the blanket. They stuck it in the backpack which Jasper carried and they began the walk back to the campgrounds.

On the way back Emmett noticed Alice holding Jasper's hand.

He pointed this out to Rose and she smiled.

"This is good, I was scheming to get them together but…looks like they don't need my help."

Rose walked hand in hand with Emmett as well smiling, joking, and laughing.

Bella was being carried back by Edward piggyback style.

As they reached the edges of the campground, raindrops started to fall.

"Uh oh," Edward said looking as a drop fell onto his face.

Bella slid down to the ground and took Edwards hand.

"We better go baton down the hatches on our tents." Bella said referring to closing the windows and moving things away from the side so they didn't make the tents leak.

Edward nodded.

Rosalie sighed and Jasper thought he understood why.

"Rose, you don't need to come back to camp with me. You don't have a tent to do up."

Rosalie's face brightened up instantly. "You'll tell the parents where I am?"

Jasper nodded.

Rosalie let go of Emmett and ran over to her cousin to give him a hug.

Jasper hugged her back and turned to run off towards camp alone.

"Hey Jasper!" Alice yelled.

He turned around as Alice ran over to him.

"You can't get away so easily. I still owe you a rematch at war."

He smiled and nodded. He took her hand and they ran off towards Jasper's campsite.

* * *

Emmett grabbed the cover for the truck and stuck it over the top of the bed. He tightened it down and had it finished in 5 minutes with Rosalie's help. Then Emmett helped Edward do up the windows in his tent and Rosalie went to help Bella.

Bella and Alice's tent was much bigger than Edward's and so Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward gathered in that tent.

However before Emmett got in the tent he called Rosalie back out for a minute with the pretense of needing help with something.

Rosalie exited the tent and said, "What is it you need help with Emmett?"

Emmett didn't say anything for a minute just stood there looking at Rosalie.

He stepped a little closer and Rosalie could almost hear his heart pounding wildly.

_Is he nervous?_ She wondered.

Emmett slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Rosalie was a little bit surprised, but she was still able to respond.

She returned the kiss. It was complete bliss.

When they broke apart Emmett wrapped her in a hug and then suddenly realized it was still raining.

They both chuckled and Emmett lifted the flap so Rosalie could enter. Then he followed her in.

Bella and Edward had a Monoply game set up and Bella looked up to ask Emmett something than stopped.

_Are his cheeks red? So are Rosalie's…_

Bella was very observative at this moment in time for some reason.

Edward was too but decided to ignore it. Knowing sooner or later they'd bring it out in the open if they felt like it.

"So Emmett, do you want to be the car?"

Emmett nodded his head but Rosalie spoke up, "How about I be the car?" She was looking at Emmett as though asking for permission.

"Sure." Emmett told her slightly out of breath.

They sat down and Emmett picked out the shoe instead.

The game began.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter.

The next chapter will very likely be about Alice and Jasper mostly.

So yeah, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! That way I can post the next chapter for you guys.

I need at least 1 review before I post the next chapter so yeah. PLEASE _**REVIEW**_!

Thankies!

OSK


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so here is the next chapter and I will hopefully update my Harry Potter fanfic sometime this week too.

Although I might not update for awhile after Thursday because my friend of like 12 years is coming to visit. She had to move to Santiago, Chile with her family for 3 years and she gets to come back during the summer to visit, so I will probably be spending _**A LOT**_ of my time with her for the next 2 weeks or so. I am SO excited!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! If I did it could never be as good and popular as it is.

* * *

**Omnicient PoV**

Jasper ran a little faster because of his stride. Since he was holding Alice's hand however, he slowed his pace.

They stumbled into the campsite and Jasper headed to his tent.

Alice was about to follow when she saw a plastic table cloth about to fly off. It wasn't a cheap disposable table cloth so Alice ran to get it.

The wind kept blowing it just out of her reach. When she finally caught it she was dripping wet.

She dragged it back to the site and tried to fold it.

Jasper had finished zipping his window and wondered where Alice had gone.

He looked out the door of the tent where he saw Alice struggling against the wind with what looked like his Aunt's favorite table cloth.

He ran outside to help her, leaving his tent door open.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked wanting to help.

"I'm trying to fold it so I can carry it back." She yelled over the wind.

Jasper grabbed two corners flying free.

Alice had the other two and together they folded the tablecloth.

Then Alice walked over to Jasper's Aunt and Uncle's tent.

Jasper unzipped the door and let Alice go inside first.

"Your table cloth was blowing away so I'm returning it." Alice said happily to his Aunt.

"Oh, thank you. That's my favorite."

His Aunt took the tablecloth and set it down.

Alice just nodded and turned to leave.

"Where are you two going? It's pouring out there. You are staying in here." His Aunt said walking over and zipping the tent door shut with an air of finality about her.

Jasper and Alice stood dripping by the doorway.

"Come one sit down. You can call me Kristen." She told Alice.

"But we're soaking wet." Jasper pointed out.

His Aunt shrugged. Then his uncle spoke. "You aren't going to get dry out there."

Alice laughed, "good point."

Jasper's heart beat wildly at the sound of her laugh.

_What's the matter with you? Calm down._

"I just don't want to get your tent all wet."

"Oh, pish posh. Come on back here a minute uh…"

"Alice."

"Yes, Alice. Jasper where are your manners? You know you should've introduced us when she returned my table cloth."

Jasper looked at his Aunt apologetically.

Kristen beckoned Alice to the back of the tent.

The tent was a large 4-man tent, very roomy, and had a divider so you could have two rooms.

Kristen pulled on the divider and zipped the flaps to the floor.

"No peeking boys." She chuckled.

With the divider down it was a little crowded, as there was a 2-man Queen sized air mattress on the floor.

Kristen walked over to her bag and pulled out some flannel pajama bottoms and a dry t-shirt.

"Come on. Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Alice nodded. "Thank you. Will I fit?"

"We're almost the same size and build. The pants might be a little long for you but we can roll them up."

Again Alice nodded and began undressing.

* * *

Jasper had run back out to his tent to change but found the door open.

_Crap._

Everything inside his tent was wet.

Luckily for Rosalie, that day she'd put her things in the car.

Jasper rushed back to the large tent and stepped inside. He'd done up his tent and was still in his wet clothes.

"Uncle, can I borrow some clothes? My tent flodded and everything is wet."

His uncled nodded. "Go on back when they are done. It's the bag on the right."

Jasper nodded and looked up at the sound of a zipper.

Alice and Kristen stepped out of the back.

Jasper's mind whispered to him, _Didn't she only like designer? Well she seems to look good in anything._

He smiled and brushed past her.

As he walked past his arm accidentally brushed hers, sending tingles down her arm and chills up his.

Alice blushed and looked at the ground.

They sat down on some chairs that they'd set up in the front of the tent.

Jasper went in back and zipped the divider closed, then changed into his uncles pajama pants. When he was done he unzipped the divider and came and sat down on the floor, as there were not enough chairs.

"It's a good thing we'll be leaving soon." Jasper's uncle stated.

"Tomorrow can wait. This is nice." Said his wife, disagreeing with the tone in his voice."

He shrugged then nodded.

Jasper's head shot up. _Tomorrow? I don't want to leave yet. One more day at least._

He was a bit too shy to admit it out loud, but he didn't want to leave because he wanted to get to know Alice more.

_And Rose won't be wanting to leave yet either. I'm sure she isn't tired of being with Emmett._

"When are you leaving Alice?" Kristen asked.

"The day after you leave." She replied.

Kristen had been studying her nephew and the look in his eyes had told her he'd fallen for this girl.

She quickly turned and studied Alice.

"Well Alice, where do you live?"

"Evanston, Wyoming."

"Well I was hoping it would be closer to Forks, Washington."

"How come?" Jasper asked his Aunt.

"Well, Alice and Emmett will need to come and visit us. Don't you think?"

Jasper nodded then added thoughtfully, "You haven't met Edward and Bella, or Emmett for that matter. We have to invite all of them."

"Sure." Kristen said in a voice that said she was game. She smiled at her husband.

"Where will they all stay?"

"With us of course." His wife told him. "Our house is big enough."

He nodded. "You must come and visist us soon."

"I'm sure we'd love to. We'll have to set that up."

Jasper nodded and smiled.

Alice almost expected her heart to jump out of her chest.

_His smile…it's just…ah…_she let out a dreamy sigh.

Everyone stared at her.

"Oops…sorry?" She giggled and began to blush.

"No need to be, we just wondered what that was about." Kristen laughed.

Everyone joined in the laughter. The only sound Jasper could hear though, was Alice.

When the laughter stopped her took a deep breath and spoke quickly. "It was cute anyway."

Kristen nodded.

Alice blushed again and looked at the ground.

_Gosh, I'm blushing almost as much as Bella right now._

As they'd been talking no one noticed the rain had stopped.

When they did notice though Jasper stuck his head out of the tent.

"It still looks like it might rain but…we should probably get you back to camp, Alice."

She sighed and stood up.

"Alice why don't you just wear those clothes to camp and when you change you can bring them back."

"Really?"

Kristen nodded.

"Thanks." Alice walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Jasper walk her back to her site ok?"

Jasper nodded and allowed Alice to exit the tent then followed after.

As they began walking, Alice looked at the sky. "Look there's a little bit of sun. Oh and…a beautiful rainbow."

Jasper glanced up to where Alice was gazing and sure enough there was a beautiful rainbow shingin out of nowhere.

"Alice?" Jasper asked still gazing at the rainbow.

"Yes?" Alice tore her eyes away from the rainbow to give Jasper her full attention.

Jasper looked at Alice and brushed his hand along her cheeck. Then he cupped her head gently in his hands and bent down.

His lips softly brushed her and then he pulled back.

They both stood there looking a little dazed and then Alice seemed to come to her senses.

"Wow." She breathed quietly. Then she took Jasper's hand and they began walking towards her campsite.

* * *

Hello Readers,

Our story is nearing it's end…maybe 1 or 2 more chapters and it will be over. Then what will you read? Well I might do a sequel sort of thing. Like write about the emails they write as the summer comes to an end and school starts again.

Well that won't happen if I don't finish this story though. And the only way I am writing another chapter is if you guys _**REVIEW!**_ Oh yeah, what a revolutionary idea. So make sure you_** REVIEW!**_ So you can get another chapter. Okays?

Thankies!

OSK


	11. Chapter 11

Only 1-2 more chapters until this story is complete! You must read and don't forget to _**REVIEW**_ so that you can finish reading this and I can finish writing this story. So enjoy this next chapter and remember:

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT! That great honor is given to Stephenie Meyer and we hope no one ever takes that away from her. LONG LIVE STEPHENIE MEYER!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Omniscient PoV  
**(as always)

Jasper and Alice walked into the campsite.

Alice had her arm looped through Jasper's and it looked very cute.

Bella had been cooking pancakes on a grill when the two wandered into camp.

She looked up at Alice and took the cute couple in. Then she hurried to look around for Edward. She'd heard and knew well the story of Alice's first and last steady boyfriend.

Luckily, Edward was looking in boxes for plates, forks, syrup, and jam.

"Hey Alice, could you help me? We need to mix another batch."

"Pancakes…for dinner?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded. "We all love pancakes, we never get enough. Besides who said pancakes could only be eaten for breakfast?" She asked with a questioning look.

She left Jasper giving him a look that said, "don't go anywhere."

He smiled to let her know he wouldn't. He walked over to Edward to help him.

"Where are Emmett and Rose?" He asked as he dug the syrup out of the bottom of the box.

"They're in the tent playing blink."

"What's that?" It sounded like a staring contest.

"A card game. Your cousin is amazingly good for someone who has never played before."

They continued looking for the things they needed.

* * *

Meanwhile Bella was grilling Alice for answers.

"Well…are you guys an official couple? What happened?" As an after thought, she added, "and whose clothes are those?"

Alice went with the easiest question first. "They are Jasper's Aunt's."

Bella nodded looking a little startled and added more butter to the grill.

"What happened was, I went after his Aunt's favorite table cloth as it was blowing away. Jasper came to help. We got soaked. His Aunt offered me some clothes and told me to bring them back when I changed. We all just sat there talking in his Aunt and Uncle's tent and when the rain stopped we saw a beautiful rainbow…" she paused remembering. "Then…he kissed me." She said the last three words in a nonchalant voice.

"What?!" Bella lost all concentration on the pancakes. She turned to Alice.

"As for your other question, I don't really know. He hasn't asked me but…I don't know."

Bella was looking at her friend and glanced over at Edward and Jasper. She was remembering the first time Edward said he loved her. That made it really official.

"You're going to burn the pancakes…zoning out like that." Alice pointed out bringing Bella back to the present.

Bella looked down and went back to flipping the pancakes.

"What about Edward? I mean if you two are a couple then…how will Edward react?" Bella asked anxiously.

"I don't know. I was a little worried about that too but…he needs to let me go. I can make my own decisions and take care of myself."

Just then Edward and Jasper came over with the various needed items and set them on the table.

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! DEAL THOSE CARDS AGAIN! I WILL WIN!" It was Emmett's voice.

Edward chuckled.

"I take it that game is addicting as well as infuriating." Jasper pointed out.

"Emmett was pretty good at it. He usually won until Rosalie started playing." Edward explained.

Jasper nodded. "Well I should probably get Rose and leave you guys to your dinner. It will give Emmett a break as well."

Alice's face lost it's cheerful smile. "Do you have to go? Couldn't you stay for dinner?" She asked hopefully.

Edward looked at his sister, noticing the glimmer of hope in her eye.

_She's fallen for him._ He realized.

"I should go back and dry out my stuff before tomorrow. Thanks for the offer though."

She nodded trying not to let her disappointment show. Of course she failed miserably. Most girls do, you know.

Edward glanced at Jasper and saw him looking at Alice with a pained expression on his face.

_He hates disappointing her. He likes her too._

Edward wasn't sure how he felt about this. He like Jasper but he automatically felt protective over his sister.

"I think Jasper probably should try to dry everything out as best he can before tomorrow. But he and his family should of course, join us for smores tonight." Edward said with a questioning gaze at Jasper.

"Of course. I'm sure we'd all love to come." Jasper said looking at Edward with relief.

Edward nodded. "It's settled then. We'll send Alice when we're ready. If that's agreeable?"

Jasper nodded.

Alice bounced in place a few times before hurrying to give Edward a hug. Then she ran over to Jasper and gave him a similar one, although with no brotherly feeling in it.

Jasper hugged her back and then directed his gaze toward the tent where Rosalie and Emmett were emerging from.

Jasper stepped back releasing Alice. "Rose we'd better go have dinner with your parents and leave these guys to their dinner."

Rose nodded and turned to Emmett. "Don't worry. I'll be back later to beat you again." Then she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Emmett was tempted to deepen the kiss but thought better of it, with Jasper there.

"I'll be practicing. You won't win so easy next time." Emmett said as Rose and Jasper left the campsite.

"Dinner is ready." Bella said and everyone sat down to eat.

As everyone dished up what they wanted for dinner Alice spoke up.

"Kristen, Jasper's Aunt, has invited all of us to come up and visit them sometime."

"Really?" Emmett asked looking up excitedly.

Alice nodded.

"Define, 'all of us'." Edward told Alice.

Alice looked at him. "All right. Everyone at this table."

Bella looked confused. "Why would they invite me and Edward? They've never even met us."

"Well Jasper said that they should invite you as well since I guess he felt somewhat rude leaving you two out. I would want you guys to come anyway."

"When is this supposed to take place and how are we getting there?" Edward asked knowing gas would be expensive to drive and not thinking it would ever happen.

"Well, we have to find a time that's good for everyone and she's offered to fly us all to Forks. Or as close to Forks as possible, I doubt the airport is in Forks." Alice said.

Edward looked up surprised.

"That's an expression you don't see Edward making everyday." Alice said giggling.

Emmett whipped his phone out and took a picture.

"Well I'm just trying to fathom why they would go to all that trouble. I mean I see why they would for Emmett and you but why me and Bella?"

Alice just shrugged and went on eating.

There was a tension around the table. Alice ignored it. She knew it was exuding from Edward.

Bella and Emmett felt uneasy knowing trouble was stirring.

Edward had set his fork and knife down and was staring at Alice.

Alice chanced a glance up at him.

"Where would we all be staying?" He asked.

"Apparently Rosalie's house is big enough for all of us."

"Including…Jasper?" Edward asked in a suspicious and accusatory tone.

Alice nodded tentatively. "I think he lives with them."

Edward shook his head.

"What?" Alice asked with a pretty good idea what that was about.

"You are not staying in the same house as Jasper."

"Why not? You'll be there. You can make sure nothing happens. Although that is completely unnecessary. Jasper is a perfect gentleman." Alice stated matter-of-factly.

Edward was fuming.

"I'm done eating. I'll start the dishes." Alice said getting up.

Emmett stood up as well. "I think I'll help you Alice."

"Edward can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella asked getting up and walking over to the truck at the edge of the site.

Edward stood up glaring at Alice for a minute before going over to Bella.

"You know Alice isn't in elementary school anymore and she's growing up." Bella stated walking out of the campsite.

Edward nodded, keeping silent so as not to take anything out on Bella.

"Well, it's like how Jasper was being protective of Rosalie when she started liking and showing interest in Emmett." Alice had filled Bella in on everything while they were trying to sleep in their tent.

"It's nothing like this. Rosalie is Jasper's cousin and Jasper had never felt protective of her before."

"Maybe he wasn't as close to her before as he is now." They had arrived at the swings now and Bella sat down on a swing. Edward just leaned against a pole.

"She's my sister. She's never gone out with any boy more than once. Well at least not in a row. Why does she feel the need to do this to me." Edward said aggravated.

"Alice isn't doing this intentionally. Trust me I know. She was always worried she would get too attached to one guy and she didn't want that to happen for your sake and for the guys sake. She tried not to upset you even if that meant giving up a wonderful relationship. It hurt her but she didn't complain. She was good at hiding that."

Edward looked shocked, if a little doubtful.

Bella chuckled. "There's that face again, this must be the day for those looks."

Edward looked mad now.

"What are you so upset about? Alice still?" Bella asked.

"No, myself. She sacrificed her dating experiences for me. She's probably never been broken up with, I didn't even give her the chance."

"She hasn't cared about those things, at least not deep down, until now. She doesn't feel mad at you for your protectiveness. She knew you were an extremely overprotective brother, more so than most and she just went with it. I just don't think she could really control how she felt about Jasper. She couldn't hide it quick enough from you and just decided to go with it. Plus you saved her a lot of heartache. Being broken up with is no fun. I mean it is an experience but not a pleasant one."

Edward was sitting there quietly thinking. _Alice is right anyway, I wouldn't let anything happen. As it turns out I believe that Jasper is the perfect gentleman. I don't think I would even have to stop anything. _Out loud he said, "I guess I should go apologize to Alice."

Bella stood up and grabbed his hand.

Then they walked over to their site.

* * *

Alice was up to her elbows in soapy water when Bella and Edward came back.

Edward let go of Bella and walked over to Alice.

Alice tensed and grabbed a towel, wiping the water off.

"I'm sorry."

Alice looked at her brother incredulously.

Ignoring her stunned expression he took the towel from her and gave her a big brotherly hug.

Alice recovered from her initial shock and hugged him back.

"Now I'll finish the dishes and you go and get that beau of yours and his family." Edward said winking at her.

Alice smiled and ran off to get Jasper.

* * *

Jasper was hanging his wet clothes and bedding up on a rope attached to two trees.

"They won't dry out by the time you have to go to bed tonight." Jasper's uncle said coming up behind him.

"I know." Jasper sighed. "Oh yeah, Edward, Alice's brother, invited all of us over for smores tonight. I think we should bring our left over sore ingredients as well."

"Sure. I'll go get them and let your Aunt know."

Jasper nodded and went back to hanging things up.

Rosalie was helping Jasper by getting his wet things out of the tent.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" She asked him bringing out his pillow case and his pillow separated as to give each a better chance at drying out.

Jasper shrugged. "Probably the car. Can I borrow your blanket?"

Rosalie just nodded. "Sure, how about I let you use my extra blanket so you don't have to sleep with a pink blanket."

Jasper nodded. "That'd be great. Are you sleeping outside tonight?"

"Well I'm not sleeping in your tent and I don't want to share the same tent as my parent's so…yeah probably."

"What if it rains?"

"I'll figure something out." Rosalie just shrugged.

When they finished hanging things up Jasper collapsed in a chair and Rosalie in the one beside him.

Alice came walking slowly up to the campsite.

She looked around and saw Jasper and Rosalie sitting in two chairs. She walked over to Jasper who had his eyes closed and put her finger to her lips to motion Rosalie to be quiet. Then she bent down and gave Jasper a kiss.

His eyes flew open and a smile started which broke the kiss.

"Hey." He said in greeting.

Alice smiled back. "Hey, we're ready for smores."

Jasper nodded and stood up. Rosalie went to her parent's tent.

"You look tired." Alice told Jasper.

Jasper nodded and jerked his thumb behind him to the rope where all his things were hanging.

"Oh, I see. You think they'll dry by tomorrow?"

"I doubt it. We'll probably just have to take them home damp.

Alice nodded and turned to see Rosalie and her parents.

The family gathered up their chairs to have something to sit on and Kristen grabbed the chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers they had left.

Then they left their campsite to go join their friends.

* * *

I am almost 100% sure the next chapter will be the last one unless of course I decide to make it longer. I am most likely doing a sequel though I don't know how soon I will start that because I have been trying to finish this story so I can write another one. I've kind of lost interest in it though so I don't know if I will ever even finish it. I actually kind of doubt I will. So yeah, keep an eye out for the sequel to this one.

And _**REVIEW**_ if you want to be able to read the next one that ends it actually I might do one more after that…but…_**REVIEW**_ so that you can finish reading this story!

Thankies!

OSK


	12. Chapter 12

_**YAY!**_ Ok so you'll be glad to know I found this chapter. I know what you're thinking, (well unless you read my Harry Potter series, then you may know what is going on) but yes it was lost. Well kinda, I didn't remember where I saved it and I was dreading having to start again from scratch cuz I really kinda liked how this was playing out. But anyways, yeah, I found it so it's lost and found. Anyways _**ENJOY **_and _**REVIEW!**_

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own Twilight or anything associated with it. *Tear, Tear, Sniffle, Sniffle.*

**Omniscient PoV  
**(Duh!)

Alice walked in between Jasper and Rosalie and the adults walked a couple of paces behind.

Jasper brushed Alice's hand with his and the pulled back letting it hang there like a question.

Alice smiled and looked at Jasper taking his hand. Then she looked at Rosalie and smiled.

_She seems thrilled, like she's never held a guys hand before._ Thought Rose.

They got to the camp as the sun sunk far below the foothills. It was still light outside but it would be dark in the next 20 minutes or so.

Edward had started a fire small though it was at the moment because it was having a hard time growing in such damp conditions.

Bella had brought Alice's, Edward's and, Emmett's chair around the fireplace as well as her own. She'd left room for more chairs but not enough for four. However they widened the circle and soon everyone was sitting down talking.

Kristen and her husband were visiting with Edward and Bella. Kristen was liking these young people more and more. Rosalie's Father liked them well enough but…was finding it hard to connect to this generation.

Edward could feel the man begin to draw into himself.

"So, Daniel," Edward began addressing Jasper's Uncle, "what kind of music do you enjoy to listening to?"

Somewhat startled by the question the man seemed to consider this carefully. "Well I like to listen to Opera and some classical. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just wondered if anybody other than Bella here," at this he paused to squeeze her hand, "liked the same kind of music as me. Not many people I know do."

Daniel started asking Edward what his favorite artists were and he started to relax around this younger man.

Emmett stood up and went over to the table turning on a rather bright electric lantern.

Everyone shielded their eyes for a minute to adjust to the bright light after only the glow of the fire to light up the site.

"Hey Rose, while we wait for suitable roasting coals, do you want to play Blink some more?"

She stood up and nodded. "I'm game. Ready to lose?"

Emmett shook his head but concentrated on dealing the cards rather than replying.

Everyone else was content to get acquainted with their guests.

"So Jasper, have you figure out where you are sleeping tonight?" Alice asked. "I mean your tent is still wet too, right?"

Jasper nodded. "It's likely I will end up sleeping in the car. I've tried that though before and it's harder than it seems. Plus if it rains that would leave Rose with nowhere to go."

Alice nodded. _That is a dilemma._ She sat there in silence for a few minues and then jumped up suddenly. "I know. Edward did you pack an extra sleeping bag?"

Edward nodded. "Of course, you insisted we needed an extra sleeping bag but gave me no reason other than you felt we might need it and made me pack it. It's on the floor of the truck on the passeger side."

"Well then that settles it. I was right wasn't I! Could Jasper share a tent with you tonight? He can use the extra sleeping bag and one Emmett's many extra pillows."

Emmett looked up when he heard his name. "What?"

"HAH!" Rosalie yelled finishing off her deck of cards.

Emmett looked back down at the table. "DANGET! I was winning until she distracted me, no fair."

"Emmett could Jasper borrow one of your pillows?" Alice asked walking over to the table and standing behind Rose facing him.

"Sure whatever." Emmett replied without looking up.

Alice nodded and walked back over to he chair sitting down.

"That sounds fine." Edward said. "As long as you don't have any problems at night. Sleepwalking, snoring, talking in your sleep. Stuff like that you know."

"I don't think I snore or talk in my sleep and I am pretty positive I don't sleepwalk, but I don't wish to intrude." Jasper said always the gentleman he was raised to be.

"Great. That leaves the car open for Rose, just in case it rains." said her Father.

Everyone nodded and Edward stood up to get the roasting sticks and the marshmallows.

Bella walked over to the boxes with a flashlight and dug out the graham crackers and then retrieved the Hersheys chocolate bars out of the cooler.

Emmett let out a grunt of disgust and walked over to Edward who handed him a roaster.

"Do you think he's mad at me now?" Rosalie asked Bella and Alice who was helping Bella get the graham crackers ready.

"No, he's just upset with himself. He's blaming himself because he can't believe you keep beating him."

"Don't worry he'll get over it."

"Rose!" Called Emmett.

Rose walked over to where Emmett was squatting by the fireplace and was roasting two marshmallows. "How do you like your marshmallow?"

"Golden Brown and about to fall off the stick."

"Ok, sounds great. Take a seat it will be done soon enough."

"Ok." Rosalie smiled at Bella and Alice and then turned around and sat down in her pink chair with flowers on it.

Edward, Alice, and Daniel were roasting marshmallows now. Emmett was off putting together his and Rose's smores with Bella's supervision, just to be on the safe side.

When Edward's two marshmallows were done, he got up and walked over to Bella who was standing at the table, arguing with Emmett about how many pieces of chocolate he could have on one piece smore.

You can have four pieces Emmett," Bella stated, holding up four fingers. "Only four. Two on top and two on bottom. Not four on top and four on bottom."

Edward let out a chuckled and took two graham crackers. He broke them both in half and setting the marshmallows, still on the poker, on half of the graham cracker, he took the top half and carefully slid the marshmallows off the stick.

Then he put some chocolate on them and gave one to Bella. _She looks like she needs some chocolate._ "Emmett," Edward started warningly, "Four pieces of chocolate. Got it?"

Emmett grumbled but only put four pieces on his and Rosalie's smores.

Then Edward leaned down and planted a kiss on Bella's forehead. "Calm down, ok?"

Bella sighed and nodded her head nestling a little closer to Edward for a minute. Then she started eating her smore. _I hate being so stressed. I don't need to worry so much about Emmett, he can take care of himself. I don't need to be the perfect hostess, even though I feel like that is what I am, whenever we have guests._

Edward and Bella went and sat down in their chairs and Edward reached for Bella's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Bella smiled behind her smore and squeezed back.

Rosalie was enjoying a delicious smore and looking at Emmett. "Thanks Emmett, how long did it take you to get so good at making perfect smores?"

"Well, I always made the smores when me and Bella and Dad went camping when we were younger. I was always pretty good to. I guess you could call it a gift." Emmett said smugly.

Bella let out this strangled laugh and started choking on her smore. "A gift? Do you recall the first time you tried to roast a smore? You got to close to the fire and burnt the marshmallow, not to mention how you almost caught the tent on fi-"

Here Emmett cut her off. "Ok, so I wasn't always so good, actually I usually burn them, I was just concentrating really hard tonight." He mumbled the last part quietly.

"Well I couldn't tell you seemed like a pro." Rosalie told him.

He smiled a huge smile, like a kid on Halloween looking over his treats.

A little while later everyone had eaten a smore, and Emmett was already on thirds. Alice was holding hands with Jasper down in the shadows of their chairs. Although everyone could see what was going on of course.

The Adults had taken special notice of Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Kristen nudged her husband and stood up. "Well thank you for having us over for smores." Kristen said to the group of teens.

"Yeah, we were glad to meet you as well." Bella said getting up.

"Oh, please don't get up on our account. We, my husband and me, are just tired and since he has to drive home tomorrow he wants to be well rested so we are gonna head back and go to bed."

Daniel stood up and took his wife's hand. "You kids shouldn't stay up too late either." He said, throwing a look at Rosalie. The underlying message in that sentence was, come back to the campsite soon.

Everyone nodded and Edward stood up to help Bella who was cleaning up the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate.

Emmett got all the pokers and started burning off all the sticky leftover marshmallow stuff off in the fire.

"Goodnight." Kristen said before packing two of their for chairs up while her husband got the other two. Then they left for their campsite.

Jasper and Alice went and got the extra sleeping bag and one of Emmett's extra pillows and set them up in Edwards small two man tent.

Then they all gathered back around the fire. Since they were lacking in chairs Rose sat on Emmett's lap in his chair and Edward and Bella did the same thing. Alice sat in her chair and Jasper sat in Edward's chair.

"How late is everyone staying up?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm staying up until the fire dies down a little more." Edward said. "Than if no one protests I'll pour some water on it to put out the coals."

Everyone nodded. "We'll probably just drift off to bed when we get tired."

Rosalie sighed and stood up then she walked over to Alice and Bella and pulled them over to talk by the truck.

"What's up?" Alice asked quietly when they got over there.

"You're all sleeping in this site. Even Jasper. I don't wanna be the only one over at my site. Do you guys have room in your tent?"

Alice shook her head and Bella smiled. "Alice brought a few too many bags. They take up all the extra space of our four man tent."

Alice shrugged. "You know how it is."

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "I would've brought that many bags but, we only have a small car, not a truck."

"Well you're not sleeping in a tent at your site are you?" Alice asked. When Rosalie shook her head Alice said, "well then why don't you just sleep outside here. In one of the chairs if you like, or…something."

Rosalie began to nod her head. "That would work. Will you guys come with me and grab my pillow, blanket, and sleeping bag?"

"Sure." Bella said and Alice nodded.

"We'll be back." Alice called quietly to the guys.

Then they left to get Rosalie's things.

"Should they be going off on their own like that?" Jasper asked.

"I think they'll be fine. It's not like murderer's lurk in the bushes." Emmett said.

Jasper exchanged worried glances with Edward at Emmett's last sentence but figured he was right.

The girls didn't take long and were back with Rose's things in 10 minutes. Luckily for them her parent's were already asleep so they didn't have to answer any questions about what they were doing.

Rose sat down in Alice's chair so she could settle in for the night and Alice sat with Jasper since none of them had thought to grab Rose's chair while they were there.

Jasper stiffened at first but relaxed after a few mintues.

Rosalie looked so comfortable that soon Bella was yawning and Alice was nodding off. Emmett wasn't looking much better. He was like a kid who didn't want to go to sleep because he wanted to see how late he could stay up.

The only people who weren't very tired were Jasper and Edward. Bella stood up and Edward walked with her and stopped her in front of her tent. He leaned his head down, took Bella in his arms and put his lips to her. Despite everyone sitting there. They were all to sleepy to notice.

"Goodnight." Bella said.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

Bella nodded, not moving still holding his hands.

"I love you." He said with a smile in his voice.

"I love you too." She said quietly, before leaning up and giving him another quick kiss then she ducked into the tent.

Edward went back and sat down in his chair. He glanced around at the group and stopped when he saw his sister, asleep on Jasper's shoulder. She looked so small and innocent when she was sleeping.

Rosalie was nodding off as well and Emmett had gotten up and crawled into the bed of the truck.

Jasper stood up and carried Alice over to her tent. Then he lightly shook her awake and set her down on her feet, with one arm around her shoulders so she could gain her balance.

She looked up at him sleepily. She leaned up on tip toe and put her arms around his neck so she could give him a kiss.

Then she got into her tent and fell asleep with a smile on her face much like Bella's as she slept peacefully.

Jasper walked back over to the fire and sat down.

Edward was looking at him and smiling. "You take care of her like that and we won't have any problems." It wasn't a warning, it was simply Edward's way of letting go of Alice and handing her over to someone else. Jasper was the perfect guy for Alice. _I trust him with my little sister._

Rosalie was dozing lightly.

Jasper and Edward didn't talk so they wouldn't wake her up and around 12:30 they got up and Edward poured the water from the coolers on the fire quietly. Jasper helped him with the heavy coolers and then they both retired to their tent for the night.

-----------Time Jump-----------

It was about 3:30 in the morning when Rose woke up to raindrops hitting her face. _Crap_, She thought, _I don't want to carry all of this stuff to the car._ She stood up with her sleeping bag and blanket wrapped around her. Then she threw them in the bed of the truck.

She hurried and packed up all the chairs so they didn't get wet and piled them under the truck then she jumped in the bed herself and shook Emmett awake.

"Wha- What?" He ask blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"It's raining. Did you bring the top to this truck?" Oh yeah, we did. I told them we would need it." He got up and he and Rosalie hoisted it on top of the truck and climbed in the back.

"Well, looks like you're not sleeping outside tonight Emmett said, settling back down in his mess of blankets and pillows.

"Guess not." Rosalie said, laying down next to him.

Emmett opened his arms and Rosalie snuggled into them. Laying her head on his chest.

"No hanky panky or your cousin will kill me." Emmett told her.

She laughed quietly. "Fine."

They lay there comfortably in silence for a while until they both fell asleep.

-----------Time Jump-----------(Again)

That morning Alice was the first one up. She got out of their tent dressed in a cute green pleated miniskirt and a green tank top with a green and white hoodie over the top as it was a little chilly outside.

She looked over at the truck and then at the empty chairs underneath. _Where is Rose?_ Curious she walked over to the truck and glanced in through the windows. _Awww, that's cute._ She thought as she looked in on the two snuggling and smiling, still asleep.

She Softly rummaged through some boxes so as not to make much noise, and found the muffins they had bought for breakfast.

She pulled them out and took a huge chocolate muffin out of the box. There were eight muffins. Four blueberry and four chocolate.

She sat down on the bench of the table which was surprisingly dry.

Soon Rosalie stirred and climbed out of the truck. Somehow she did that without waking Emmett.

When she looked around the campsite and saw Alice her cheeks started burning. She walked over and sat down across from Alice.

"Uh…if my paren'ts ask you, I slept in the tent with you and Bella ok?"

Alice nodded. "Uh-huh sure." She smiled at Rosalie.

"That smile makes you look even more like a pixie you know. Anyways, in my defense it started raining last night so I had to get out of the rain and didn't want to go all the way back to my site."

Alice nodded and jue kept on smiling.

"You're annoying in the morning, you know that?"

"So I've been told by Bella on several occasions." Alice said smiling. "Although in my defense it's because of Edward. He was always a morning person when we were babies. When we were both in cribs we shared a room, in the nursery, and so when he would wakeup and cry…I did too. Eventually it became natural for us to be up around the same time. So I blame him for my being a morning person."

As she finished her sentence Edward came out of his tent fully dressed with his hair combed. He looked like a model.

Rose groaned. _No one should have the right to look like that at…_She checked her phone for the time. _SEVEN in the MORNING! Geez, I mean normally I am up and going jogging right now. Where is my head?_

"I didn't want to be the first one up. So I stayed in the tent, although I've been up since six."

Alice stifled a small laugh and Edward took a blueberry muffin.

Alice polished off her muffin and went into help Bella with her outfit. "I can't have her just throwing anything on. What if the pieces she puts together don't…go."

Rosalie nodded like she understood exactly what Alice meant and decide to help her.

Edward just shook her head. "She looks good in anything, why don't you leave her alone and let her dress how she wants?"

Rosalie and Alice looked back at him with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"That's like simply letting a forest fire get out of hand without trying to stop it. First of all it's irresponsible and second of all it should just never happen in the first place." Alice said while Rose kept nodding in agreement.

Edward just shrugged and went back to eating his muffin.

As the girls were in getting Bella ready, Jasper came out and joined Edward who offered Jasper a muffin. He took a blueberry muffin and started slowly nibbling on it. He was also fully dressed and looked as good as Edward.

Soon Emmett smelling his chocolate muffin calling him crawled out of the truck and snarfed down his breakfast quickly. Then he took another chocolate muffin and ate it a bit slower.

Once Emmett had finished his second muffin the girls came out of the tent, almost dragging Bella.

"As soon as we get home, I'm changing into some sweats!" Bella all but yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Fine!" Alice yelled, "But while we are here you are dressing in some nice clothing for a change!"

Once they had pulled Bella out of the tent Edward could see why Bella was upset. She was in some really really short cut-offs, with a red tank top on top. She simply had her tennis shoes on her feet but that was probably because Bella refused to wear the high-heeled flip flops Alice was holding.

Not that Bella didn't look hot, but Edward knew she didn't feel comfortable showing so much skin.

He walked over to talk to her and soothe her nerves. "I must say Bella, red is a very good color on you."

She smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes. "Why did Alice have to be your sister? Why did she have to be my best friend?"

"I don't think you had much choice. I mean it was either her or Jessica, it's not like there are many choices in Evanston for your best friend. Although I must admit there sounds like there are more in Wyoming then there are in Washington."

Bella sighed.

"As to why she had to be my sister, well I guess you'll have to ask my parent's that question."

Bella laughed and gave Edward a hug. _He always knows how to distract me._

Emmett had offered Rosalie the last chocolate muffin. So that only left two muffins, both blueberry, for Bella. She didn't mind though, she wouldn't have eaten the chocolate anyway. It was too rich.

They had one extra muffin which Emmett also ate. "Can't waste good food."

Then Alice and Emmett walked Jasper and Rose back to their campsite. Bella and Edward tagged along so they all could help them pack up and see them off.

Emmett carried Rosalie's bedding back to her site and set them inside the car in the back seat.

Then he helped Rose's parent's take down there tent.

Edward helped Jasper take down his tent as well.

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella helped pack up the smaller things and then the boys packed up the bigger kind of did things backwards but they got everything to fit, luckily.

Rosalie's parent's got in the car and said they had five minutes to say goodbye to their friends.

Rosalie and Emmett went behind some trees for more privacy.

Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss and then handed him a slip of paper.

Then Rosalie and Emmett came back from behind the trees and Rosalie climbed in the back seat on one side of the car and Jasper got in on the other.

They all waved goodbye to each other as they pulled out.

Then the remaing four walked back to their site.

Alice sat down at the table and said, "I don't wanna stay today. Could we go home a day early?"

Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Not unless you two can pick the locks to our houses." Edward told them. "Carlisle is at a conference in Chicago and Esme is with him."

"Yeah, and Charlie has that new training he is doing which is in L.A. I don't know why it's so far away but, we don't have a house key."

Emmett looked up sheepishly. "Yeah yeah, ok I am sorry I lost all the spare keys."

"I don't know how you could lose the one underneath the doormat unless you brought it inside like you were supposed to or someone used it to break into the house." Bella said.

Emmett just shrugged.

"Well I could get us into our house. You guys could just sleepover tonight." Alice said.

"We didn't plan on coming back early. We don't have a house key either, Alice."

"I didn't say I had a key, did I? I can use one of my credit cards. I need to get rid of one anyways so…I can pick the lock with it."

"You can pick a lock with a credit card?" Edward asked his sister, disbelievingly.

She nodded. "I could do it since the age of 8 with those plastic cards you get at Hollywood Connection." She told him in a smart alecky voice.

"Please can we go home?" Emmet asked with his puppy dog face.

Bella turned to look at Edward. "You know I can't say no to that face. Let's go home today. I'm ready for a nice shower and an actual bed." She told him.

Edward contemplated for a minute. Then finally he caved and said, "Fine but you and Alice get to ride in the back this time. I'm driving and Bella sits shotugn."

They all agreed and were packed up in less then an hour, and were on their way home.

* * *

Ok, so that is the last chapter to this story! YAY! But don't worry if you want more, because I am doing a sequel. I **might **even post that sometime this week. So look for that.

Also let me know what you think about how this story went. I want some actual advice on the story. Not simply: "It's good." or "Great story." Although you can leave those to if you like. Just give me some constructive criticism. Anyways _**REVIEW!**_

Thankies!  
OSK


	13. Authors Note Please Read!

**Hello my luvlies!**

**A/N: Just thought I should let you guys know, the sequel is posted. ****Forms of Communication**** is the title. So yeah, you can go check it out on my profile.**

**Thankies for reading!  
****OSK**

**P.S. Thanks especially to Sparkleyangel (A.K.A girlz-rule previously) and anybody else who saw this story through to the end! Three cheers and a toast to your health! (with bubbly apple cider of course as I don't now and never will drink)**


End file.
